Golf, Not My Sport
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Naruto is heir to the Uzmaki Enterprise and has just found out the Uchiha Corp wants to merge with his father’s company. If they merge, Uzumaki Enterprise will soar above many others so Naruto was all for it until he meet his to be partner, Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Magazine

Story: Set in **AU**.

Warning: Some language, rating may rise.

Pairings: Main: SasuNaru. Side: NejiGaa, LeeSaku. KakaIru.

Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto, period. (I don't own anything!)

**Another new story! When is it going to end?! **

* * *

"Are you sure?" Namikaze Minato hissed quietly into the phone while glancing sideways to his son as if nervous about something. "Come on Iruka I'm serious, this is a big deal!" 

The 40 plus old blond man, millionaire and owner of the popular and famous Uzumaki software products, turned away when his son cast a worried look at him. "Yes, yes I know! But what can I do if _he _wants to meet me?!" The man had spiky golden blond hair and dark blue eyes with a fine body build.

Minato clenched his fist and let out a mumbled curse, "Alright I see. I guess I have no choice… Tell _him _I'll meet him tomorrow at the Haruno golf course tomorrow at let's say noon?"

"…That bastard." The younger blond tilted his head to the side when he heard his father mutter that. "I got it Iruka. Then I'll depend on you then. Arigato." Minato ended the conversation warmly before snapping his cellphone shut.

**Golf, Not My Sport  
****Chapter One: Magazine Impressions  
By: Hiki-chan **

Naruto blinked when he heard the door slam. The boy glanced up from a book he wasn't paying attention before he left his room and descended down the stairs in a hurried pace.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, age 19, currently to be heir to the Uzumaki Enterprise which was his family's organization that specialized in software and technology. It actually started out as a small company that continued to progress into further and bigger things, and Naruto was with the company as it rose above others thus his love for it grew everyday.

Naruto was a natural beauty to anyone who had met him, and his attitude usually just pulls them closer in. His golden blond hair, crystal blue eyes and facial features that was childish with a fine ear-splitting grin. Naruto was unique in the sense he had three whiskered marks on each cheeks. His body was lean with fine muscles though not as much as he wanted, making him slim and appear, as much as he hated to admit it, girly.

"Otou-san?" The young blond tilted his head to the side as he peeked from his spot on the stairs. "Are you alright?" Naruto had noted to himself that ever since his father had that call from Iruka a month a go, he had been acting weird.

Namikaze Minato gave his son a grin identical to Naruto's own. "I'm alright Naruto, just a little stressed…" With that said, the older man proceeded to the kitchen with Naruto trailing behind curiously.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Minato pulled open one of the cupboards and took out a small plastic covered cupage (made up word, so sue me). He ripped it opened and poured boiling hot water in it while Naruto made himself comfortable on the wooden chair, his elbows propping up his chin as he observed his father.

"Rough day?"

"You don't know half of it." His father replied as he took the seat across his son's. "Screwed up idiot, I can't stand him…"

Blue eyes blinked once before he tilted his head to the side again, "It's unusual for you to curse someone, must be really bad."

"I would have used the 'f' word but you know your mo…" Minato glanced down at his covered cup, breathed once before continuing, "Your mother wanted me to quit using it."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He never knew his mother because she had died giving birth to him. Naruto knew he was lucky because his father never once blamed his mother's death on him but instead had decided to name the company his wife and him had worked hard to build together the 'Uzumaki Enterprise', to keep it in rememberance of his late wife Uzumaki Kushina. Trying to lighten up the mood, Naruto answered. "Iruka would have your head if he heard you say that around me too."

The older man slowly grinned, "Yeah, he's getting a little too attached to you. I'd better remind him that you're _my _son."

Naruto grinned back before stood up and fetched a cup, "I'm sure he knows."

Minato smiled before he tore off his cover to the ramen and started to eat. Naruto chuckled softly, wondering what the other rich men would do if they ever found out that Namikaze Minato always had cup ramen for dinner. His father obviously knew what Naruto was thinking as he stared at his ramen. Naruto poured cold water in the glass before he had placed it down on the table and let out a soft snort.

The older man was glad that Naruto was quite wise despite outer appearance; his son knew when to keep quiet, especially when it came to his father. Naruto knew that he had to wait until he father was ready before he started talking. So once Minato finished his cup ramen and gulped down a glass of cool refreshing water, he decided to blurt it out.

"There's a company that wants us to become partners, to merge…" Minato twitched, "Into one company."

Crystal blue eyes widened lightly, "Really?" the Uzumaki Enterprise wasn't the type of disclosed company that would only depend on themselves and themselves only. The Uzumaki Enterprise had many partners including the Haruno's and the Sabaku's. They weren't merged but they were partners. So if his father was really worried about this one… "So is it a bad company or a good one?"

"It's a good company…" Minato muttered as he recalled his childhood friend with a progressively darkening mood. "But I hate the boss."

"What company is it?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as reached for his father's cup and drank some water from it.

Minato turned his eyes from his son to somewhere else, anywhere else. "Uchiha Cooperation."

Naruto almost dropped the cup and fumbled with it, water spilling out. "NANI?!"

The older Namikaze cringed, Naruto didn't have to be _so _surprised.

"_The _Uchiha Cooperation?!" The blond quickly placed the cup on the table.

Minato's eyebrow twitched nervously, "Yes."

"Wow! Then why don't you want to quickly sign the contract?" Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from glinting with excitement. The Uchiha Cooperation was like the biggest shareholder in Technology and Gaming. Crap, it _is _the biggest!

"I wanted you to meet them first."

"Them?"

"Uchiha Fugaku and his son Uchiha Sasuke."

-

Naruto had heard of the Uchiha Cooperation since he was young. It was the biggest company in charge of all gaming technology and it was always on top of all advanced machinery. The latest things he had heard about Uchiha Sasuke, was all from his friend Haruno Sakura. The girl was sure scary when she talked about Sasuke and if Naruto criticized him even a little, she would smack him with a golf club.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto muttered softly as he ran a hand through his thick golden locks rolling onto his back on his comfortable queen sized bed with chibi foxes printed on it. "If I'm not wrong, he was said to be the most 'handsomest man in the universe'. Though Sakura-chan likes to exaggerate…"

His father had pulled out stacks of magazine and had given it to Naruto to flip through. The blond rolled on his stomach lazily as he pulled out the first one. He flipped through the first few pages and came to rest. 'Interview with the Uchiha's' Naruto's mind told him, the blond sniggered. That sounded so lame. But his cerulean blue eyes came to rest on the family and Naruto's head tilted to the side, his common habit when he was confused or curious.

Uchiha Fugaku was definitely a man of power and wealth like the article said. The way the man upheld himself was of utmost confidence and majesty. The man had long raven hair that was neatly tied up, two lines at the side of his face showing his age and maturity. His build was unlike those you would expect from a CEO, not chubby and fat, but Fugaku was definitely well built, almost like he went to the gym every other day.

"Not bad." Naruto muttered softly to himself, impressed with the way this man held himself. Those baby blues orbs went to rest on the figure next to him and Naruto almost gasped.

Uchiha Sasuke… was… not that Naruto wanted to admit he was, as Sakura had put it, the 'handsomest man in the universe'. But just like his father, Sasuke upheld himself in a way of confidence and majesty. "Although the way he does it is more like he is better than everyone else…" Naruto murmured softly. But unlike his father, Sasuke had an air of beauty and grace. He had beautiful raven hair that spiked up at the back of his head. "Unique." Naruto commented with a snort. Sasuke didn't look like your typical spoilt brat that demanded things. His figure was definitely built almost like his father. Except it seemed more like Sasuke went to the gym everyday. Naruto cursed this man for being in a better build than him.

"The article says that Sasuke is the same age as me…" The blond muttered and flipped the page again. "Sasuke was nominated as one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Bloody bastard." Naruto pouted before he read on, it wasn't fair! "He's the dream man for every girl with his cool personality."

Naruto closed the magazine with a growl. "He's just a bastard trying to get attention." And Naruto really meant it, he just couldn't stand the other somehow. The image of the heir to the Uchiha Cooperation showed an arrogant man who seemed to look down on others. Though Naruto was also a _bit _jealous.

"Was this what Otou-san meant when he said he wanted me to meet them first?"

Maybe his father was worried about him not being able to get along with Sasuke. It couldn't be problems with corruption because he had heard that the Uchiha Cooperation gets rid of every corrupted idiot and only hires those they feel are trustworthy. "Maybe Otou-san really hates the boss. But…" Naruto flicked his eyes to the magazine lying innocently at the side of his bed. "But Uchiha Fugaku doesn't seem so…" There Naruto decided to stop.

"I'll meet with them first. Then I'll see." Naruto told himself. Because if his father landed this contract, it was sure to bring the Uzumaki Enterprise nearer to the top.

"I just hope they don't eat smaller companies…" Naruto muttered, a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach bothering him.

-

"Merging?" Sasuke questioned his father, his dark obsidian eyes almost boring holes into his father's head. He had heard about this from his father's adviser Kakashi quite a bit. It seemed like his father wanted to merge with a smaller company called the 'Uzumaki Enterprise'. Sasuke had heard about this company quite a bit and although impressed with their progress, he wasn't happy about merging.

"Yes," His father replied crisply, "I've given some thought and I have decided that our company cannot stay the way it is."

"We're fine the way we are." Sasuke replied, meeting his father's gaze evening.

Fugaku knew his son would be against this from the start. But he needed to do this before he committed anymore mistakes. "We need new allies and partners."

"We have the Hyuuga's and even the," Sasuke hid a cringe, "Rock's. I don't understand why we need to have the Uzumaki's."

Sasuke knew that once his father's mind was made up, it wasn't easy to change it.

Fugaku just acted like nothing was wrong. "So I'll expect you to come with me tomorrow to meet him and his son for a game of golf."

Sasuke couldn't let his father just get away with this, so as his last resort he said, "What about their corruption?" he knew that many smaller companies had a very big problem with corruption.

Uchiha Fugaku rose an eyebrow at his son, "I assure you that they are a hundred percent free of corruption."

Dark eyes narrowed and Sasuke was able to inquire about how his father knew so much about this company before it hit him. "You know the head of the company, don't you?"

Fugaku sighed softly, it was hard to hide things from his son who was in almost every way just like him. It was his own fault, Fugaku had realized, that his son had turned out this way. He had put all his hopes in Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, who had lived up to his expectations until… "He is my childhood friend." The man replied.

"Just because he is your childhood friend, doesn't mean-"

"Rest assured, he won't allow any corruption in his company." Fugaku said in a voice that was final.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when his father left. But he was the one who wanted to live up to his father's expectation since young, so if his father really wanted this merge, Sasuke knew he would do all in his power to get it.

"How hard can it be to convince a small company to merge with _the_ Uchiha Cooperation?"

To be continued.

* * *

Gah! I hope I am able to write this. Since it seems slightly more plot based. I'll be updating once again when my exams are over! That would be in… two weeks time. Gaaaaah! I need to study! But I have a holiday after that so expect updates then! Comments and criticism appreaciated, ja ne! 

**Edited due to changes of Naruto's parent's real names.**


	2. First Impressions

Herm, don't worry! I'll do my best to Naruto in character and not _too _uke-ish. Well I'll do my best anyway! That's the problem with new stories, I don't know if I can live up to everyone's expectations! Gaaaah!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama wouldn't give them to me.

**-****  
By: Hiki-chan**

-

"Why golf Otou-san?" Naruto had to ask.

The older man made a sound at the back of his throat as he gave his son a stern look, "How can you _not_ know?"

"Not know what?"

"Not know," Minato stirred his son towards his own room and towards his closet. "that golf is the _way _for businessman to make and clinch deals. Also to get to know the other person."

The older man flung open his closet to show his son his many sets of golf clubs.

"Also to beat the other huh?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at his father.

Minato waved a finger at his son, "You have to know how to play."

"I'll learn it when I'm there." Naruto waved his hand dismissively, staring at the golf clubs with disinterest.

"Mmm, I suppose it may be a good opportunity for you to make friends with Uchiha's kid." Minato mused out loud, sending his son his first-class women-fainting grin. "By the way, I don't want you to be awkward around me then. I want you to treat me the usual way as always." Naruto then heard his father mutter something along the lines of, "Let that bugger understand how it's like to be an actual human." but chose to remain quiet about it.

The younger blond tilted his head to the side, "Hai…"

"Good! Then I'll confirm the time tomorrow! Let's say around 4pm?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "Alright I suppose. I've got training with Ero-Sennin tomorrow at noon but I'm sure we'll be done before that."

-

The next morning

Naruto needed to find out more about golf before the game later that evening. He didn't know anything about golf at all, other than the point of the game. 'What kind of person plays games that point is to hit a ball into a hole?' Naruto didn't know; he found many sports rather stupid and pointless. Now if you talk about martial arts, that's a whole different matter.

The young boy broke out into a sprint. It was going to be probably an hour before noon and he still had to eat his ramen _and _check out what golf was about at the library! That was before he turned a corner and banged into someone.

Sasuke himself was walking along the sidewalk; he was on his way to the grocery store. Now ask him, why was the heir to the Uchiha Cooperation walking instead of driving, or why it was him going to the grocery store instead of a servant. Well honestly, the Uchiha didn't want to draw attention to himself by driving his very expensive sports car nor did he feel like ordering someone to get something he wanted for himself.

He conveniently ignored the bunch of girls trailing him. He knew damn well he was famous. But he also knew that the girls wouldn't be dumb enough to go up to him and cling on to him.

The young Uchiha grew up on independence. There was no way in hell was he going to ask one of his maids or servants to help him go and buy a packet of mints. He was perfectly capable of managing to do that himself thanks. That was one of the main reasons why he was so against a merger.

Honestly what was his father thinking?! A merger meant that Sasuke would have to work with the other heir from the other company when both the current owner resigns. But Sasuke knew he would be able to work on that. He could always just shove the other heir behind and do everything himself. The other had damn better respect him and his choices. Uchiha's work _alone_. Especially since Sasuke had the higher position. But it was clear on his father's voice early that morning when Fugaku had informed Sasuke about meeting for a game of golf at 4pm that evening at the Haruno's Golf Club.

His father wanted Sasuke to work _with _the heir of the Uzumaki Enterprise. It was almost desperate and Sasuke wasn't one who would directly or indirectly disobey his father.

So deep in thought, Sasuke didn't watch where he was walking as he turned at the corner and banged into a young boy. He regained his balance due to his quick reflexes and grabbed the other from falling down.

"Gywah!" The other let out a soft yelp, closing his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the ground. But when he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes.

Immediately, Sasuke was mesmerized by stunning crystal blue eyes. There in front of him, stood a young blond boy with very messy golden blond hair. There was a unique trait mark, Sasuke noticed, his three whiskered marks on each cheek. The boy couldn't have been older than him and was shorter than Sasuke by a few inches.

Naruto felt his breath get stuck in his throat. This man… This man… He looked so familiar. Dark hair, even darker eyes, pale skin… But the thing was that Naruto wasn't sure who he was. So sue him! He had a horrible memory, especially for things he doesn't make an effort to remember. But wow, this man was extremely handsome. "I'm sorry!" Naruto finally said, thinking it was his fault. After all, he was the one who was running. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Sasuke was wondering why the boy didn't stare and gasp at him after realizing he was _the _Uchiha Sasuke. The young Uchiha knew damn well that his name was known throughout almost the entire world. What more here in Japan. He had to raise an eyebrow at the others attire. An orange shirt and a pair of regular jeans, _was _this boy colorblind? Who _wears _orange?!

"Just be a little more careful…" Sasuke replied, ignoring a few girls who were following him fainting right on the spot after hearing his deep and husky voice.

The blond thanked him with a beaming smile before he took off running in another direction.

Dark eyes followed the running figure until the blond was out of sight.

-

"Brat!" Naruto yelped when he got a hit on the head. "You're late!"

"Baka Ero-sennin! I was rushing already! I even almost fell if it was not for that familiar stranger!" Naruto rubbed his head, his lips already forming a classic Uzumaki pout.

"Familiar stranger?" Jiraiya had to ask in confusion while he remembered he had something to ask Naruto about. Something he couldn't remember.

"Hai!" Naruto put a finger to his chin as Jiraiya and him headed over to the gym. "He looks so super familiar. But at least he seems very nice! He actually told me to watch where I was going."

"Someone telling you to watch where you are going sounds pretty cold to me." Jiraiya mused out loud while his brain continued cracking what he wanted to ask. Damn old man syndromes. He really wasn't _that _old!

Naruto tilted his head to the side once again, like I said, it was his habit. "I suppose it does, but he didn't say it in that tone."

Just to keep up the conversation, Jiraiya asked again hoping something would soon click and he would remember what he wanted to ask student, "So why familiar?"

"Mm?" Naruto started to take long steps with his hands spread out like as if he was trying to balance on something. "He just seems familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere."

"Childhood friend?"

"Na…"

"Ah," Jiraiya finally remembered, "I heard from Minato the Uzumaki Enterprise might be merging with the Uchiha Cooperation."

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered softly, forgetting about what he was just talking about. "I have to meet them later. So far I've only seen them in the magazine, the heir was really something… Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin… Wait." He ticked each option off in his mind. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. It fitted that description he gave the boy just now. "SHIT!"

-

Sasuke had to admit it, when his father had said he was meeting the owner of the Uzumaki Enterprise, he hadn't been expecting an attractive man with blond hair and blue eyes. Not to mention that this man had a nice trimmed figure with hard muscles.

Though Sasuke had to admit, this man looked almost like the exact duplicate of the boy he had bumped into earlier that day. Minus the three-whiskered marks and the fact that the other boy had less muscles.

He watched as his father and the man exchanged formalities. It was almost like a contrast because his father was wearing an expensive dark blue polo shirt and black pants while the other was wearing white polo shirt striped with green and normal white pants. Sasuke himself was clad in a grey polo and beige pants.

"I'm sorry," The other man apologized sheepishly, "Naruto isn't here yet."

The young Uchiha inwardly snorted, Uchiha's _never _tolerated unpunctuality.

To his utmost surprise, his father kept his mask impassive, not even a flicker of annoyance passed through. "It's alright, we'll wait. In the mean time, let me introduce my son,"

Taking his cue, Sasuke stepped forward and introduced himself politely, "Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, Sasuke-san," The other man grinned, "finally get to meet you. Please do call me Minato, I can't stand formalities." There the man shot his father a look.

Sasuke had to admit it, but it was kind of funny watching his father seem speechless for a while second. Maybe there was more to this Minato than meets the eye.

Also Sasuke noted that this man somehow couldn't stop smiling. Sasuke hated this type of people, but there was something different. Unlike other people who only smiled at them cause of their wealth, this man seemed entirely different.

"Sasuke." The young Uchiha offered back.

The other smiled back before a loud yell shot through the air.

"Otou-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" There Sasuke cringed, and knew his father hid one. What the hell were the owners of this club thinking?! How could they let such a noisy and uncouth person into the country clu-

"Ah, Naruto!" Minato turned and waved vigorously.

Dark eyes widened, _what_?!

There, someone promptly glomped the head, the owner of the Uzumaki Enterprise. Sasuke was flabbergasted for a very good reason and he was sure his father could only blink at the scene.

"Ah Naruto, let me introduce you. This is Uchiha Fugaku and Sasuke-san his son."

Sasuke watched at the person let go off his father and pop up behind him.

There, the both of them let out a gasp. Naruto's was out loud while Sasuke's was silent.

'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' Was all that ran through Naruto's mind as his eyes locked onto the other taller boy. It _was _the same boy! F—Damn, no wonder he was so hot! And for once in his life, Naruto knew he had nothing to say.

Sasuke himself was surprised. He had really _not _expected this. Was this _usuratonkachi _really the _heir _of the Uzumaki Enterprise? Though the similarities between his father and him were definitely undeniable, but seriously, the _heir _of the Uzumaki Enterprise was this boy!

Minato had seemed to notice his son just stoning before he nudged the boy gently. Naruto snapped out of his shocked daze, blinking quite a few times.

Sasuke hid a smirk.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Erm, hello, I'm the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you all." Naruto grinned brightly at them.

"In the flesh." Sasuke heard Minato murmur with mirth back to his son and couldn't help but take in the other's attire in… horror? Shock? Sasuke wasn't sure.

The boy was wearing a white polo shirt with orange pants. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, _orange _pants.

"Naruto-san," His father greeted the boy kindly, "I've heard so much about you. You really do look like your father as rumors say."

Sasuke turned his incredulous look to his father. He had never heard his father address anyone like that before, even if being polite.

"Please Uchiha-san, please call me Naruto." Naruto responded with a beaming smile that Sasuke was sure he was going to need sunglasses soon. "And are you sure about me looking like my dad? Don't worry Uchiha-san, no offense taken."

There Minato smacked his son on the head. "What do you mean 'no offense taken'?!"

"Call me Fugaku," The owner of the Uchiha Cooperation offered back, knowing surely that Minato was going to bite his own son back soon and a fight was going to begin. That was just how Minato has always been.

"Hai!" The boy told him before he turned to his father. "People say I look like you, meaning they're saying I look old!"

"What was that, you brat!"

"You heard me!"

Sasuke really couldn't help but stare. What the hell was going on? Sure he had heard of rumors about the Uzumaki Enterprise's head and son. It was said they were very close. But this wasn't something Sasuke had expected.

"Gentlemen." Fugaku cleared his throat, "Maybe it's best to discuss the terms."

"Terms?" Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely. "Nani, Otou-san?"

Sasuke hid a smirk again.

Minato gave Fugaku a strained grin before he signaled an excuse me and gently pushed Naruto to the side. "Naruto, we have to choose our options. So should we win and not take the contract or win and take the contract?"

Naruto's golden eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. "If others were to hear if the terms were that we win and not take the contract, people could say that we lost on purpose."

"That's true." Minato agreed but continued, "Demo, if we win and we take the contract it may be a little... Besides, you don't even know about the game golf."

"It's true I don't know much about it," Naruto pouted, "but that doesn't mean I'll lose now does it?"

Minato sighed, how was he going to get Naruto to understand this? "Naruto, this men have probably been playing golf since they were babies."

"I get what you're trying to say Otou-san, demo… maybe we should ask them to choose instead?"

"What if _they _win?" Minato hissed over to his son his eyes flickering over to Fugaku before back to his son.

"We Uzumaki's won't lose." Naruto declared proudly. "I won't lose to no little bastard!" 'Even if said bastard was rather hot…' If the young blond thought that the picture in the magazine was amazing, seeing the young raven up close was even better.

The older blond smiled. An Uzumaki pride wasn't something to trifle with. Also, it seems like his son had taken a distinct dislike to the Uchiha heir. 'I guess it's in the Uzumaki blood…' Minato mused to himself amusedly.

"I know Naruto, I said if."

"We won't lose!" Naruto repeated himself, punching his fist in the air.

The older man sighed. Finding it hard to believe that he was just like Naruto when he was young. He might as well prepare to lose…

To be continued.


	3. Weird

Thank you all you reviewed! You have been my inspiration to update! xD

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**  
****-  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

"Three!" Naruto yelled out as he hit the golf ball with the club. Watching with satisfaction as the ball flew out of sight. His satisfaction, however, was short-lived when the young Uchiha spoke.

"You're suppose to hit the ball inside the hole, not bring it further away." Sasuke offered his advice with a snort. "Honestly dobe, have you ever played golf before?"

Fugaku gave his son a disapproving look. Though surprised that Sasuke had spoken at all, as ever since his wife's death; Sasuke had been very quiet.

Stunning blue eyes turned to glare at the other. Did that bastard just call him a dobe?! "Does it look like I've ever played it before, bastard?"

Sasuke was glad that he was able to sustain his impassive mask. How dare the boy call him that?! Not even his best friend called him any names, except at times. In front of his father even! "Obviously not." He answered snidely, "You've been doing everything out of the book."

Well wasn't he a bitchy thing? The blond felt his dislike for the young Uchiha suddenly start to grow. What happened to the person who was so polite to him before? 'It was just an act! An act because he was outside in public.' His mind growled. That made sense. "Well sorry for not being an obvious cold prick."

Naruto's father just sniggered quietly, though he was a little worried at the same time. "Also Naruto, you're suppose to say 'fore' not three."

"You're all against me!" Naruto seemed horror struck. He huffed slightly before he continued, "Besides, three sounds nicer than four! I don't understand why you must say four!"

"It's '_fore' _not '_four_' Naruto, besides, people say that to warn others of a golf ball coming their way." Minato smiled at his son.

"I'm not surprise you don't know the basics usuratonkachi." Sasuke couldn't help but continue, "And judging from the way you swing, it would be fairer to warn people of a golf ball and _club _coming their way."

"TE.ME!" Naruto all but shrieked at the Uchiha, his face flaring up with anger.

Through this, Minato remained quiet and amused. He didn't interfere because, boys will be boys. Although in this case, it was a little different. Naruto and Sasuke were no ordinary boys.

Fugaku was aware of Minato's well-kept amusement but decided to put a stop to this. Hiding his own smile, he said. "Sasuke stop baiting him. No matter how fun you think it is." Hell he was a young boy once himself wasn't he. He knew how fun it was to bait someone who would react.

Sasuke knew his father since he was born, he could hear a his father's voice laced with slight amusement and even though it surprised him, he was glad to know that there were still times his father was more like human. "Hai, Otou-sama."

Naruto sniggered quietly when Sasuke's father told his son that. Minato smiled, "You too Naruto, stop reacting so easy."

That bastard! Naruto was sure he saw that bastard send him a smug smirk! "That's easy for you to say, old man."

Minato's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?"

Naruto gave his father a very self-satisfied smirk.

Fugaku watched on, waiting to see what happens while Sasuke snorted. He actually snorted!

"You can call Jiraiya old man, hell you can even call Tsunade old women! But you can't call your dear Otou-san an old man!" Minato shook his fist, his blue orbs gazing into his son's one.

"Otou-san, don't get so worked up, I won't want you to get high-blood pressure because of something like this."

His son was _smirking_ at him! "Naruto…" Minato warned.

"Hai, hai. Jii-chan." Naruto waved a dismissive hand at his father.

"NARUTO!"

-

"Nani?! What do you mean '_no ramen_'?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but feel entertained by this dumb idiot. Honestly. They had taken a break half-way through the game and his father and him were obviously the ones winning. 'Especially since the usuratonkachi doesn't even know how to play.'

They were currently at the golf-club's coffeehouse's food café, seated right at the top with the best view of the whole course. It was a square table and Naruto found himself beside both Uchiha's with his own father right in front of him.

"No ramen." Minato said firmly as he waved his own chopsticks in front of Naruto. "Try something else."

"B-B-But… Ramen!"

The young Uchiha hid a smirk.

"No Naruto," The older Uzumaki put down his chopsticks and waved his index finger tauntingly. "Eat something else."

"But I only want raaaa-" Blue eyes blinked before they narrowed. He won't beg, he won't beg for anything in front of other the Uchiha's. "Fine."

Minato certainly seemed surprised that the boy gave in so easy. "Oh…kay."

"Minato," Fugaku finally decided to say, watching the poor young blond suffer. "maybe you should just let Naruto-"

"It's alright Fugaku-san, I believe what my father said was right." Naruto tried to act fine with it although his eyebrow was twitching. "I have many other choic… cho…" Naruto broke of there when his crystal blue eyes caught sight of the chef. "Holy shit!"

"Naruto!" Minato warned but mirth dancing in his eyes when he noticed what Naruto was staring at. "Oh did you know? Today the Haruno's had hired the world famous chef for ramen for the next few weeks."

Naruto's mouth hung open as his eyes were kept on the walking chef who looked like he was examining some customers' food and getting their praises. "What's wrong son?" Minato had the nerve to ask Naruto slyly.

"Nnghh…!" Naruto was biting the napkin as the scents of ramen wafted in the air.

The blond was remarkable, Sasuke had to admit. Each expression and emotion just flashed past those stunning blue orbs. Everyone Sasuke had talked to always remained hidden, like almost playing a guessing game.

Everything was hidden, whether they were polite because of status, whether they genuinely hated you or not. However, every emotion flickered clearly across his those precious blue orbs.

Naruto wasn't going to give in. He couldn't give his father the pleasure of making him suffer. Damn that old man who was grinning cheekily at him right now. 'Not going to give in, not going to give in. _Not going to give in!_ No--!' Naruto chanted in his mind over and over but suddenly stiffened when one waiter happened to walk pass him carrying what smelt like miso ramen.

And the blond felt his resolve crumbling.

"What's wrong Naruto?" His father arms were crossed on the table as he smiled kindly at Naruto, a weird glint in his eye.

Fugaku inwardly rolled his eyes. It was just so much like Minato to make his own son suffer. "Minato, maybe you should stop making your son suffer."

Obsidian eyes flickered over to his father, Sasuke was shocked. His father _never _'helped' anyone. The eyes flickered back to the grinning Minato. 'Must be really good friends or something.'

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, his just now seemingly calm expression replaced by a puppy-dog pout.

Sasuke smirked openly now. Really, the blond was such a dobe. And yet, there was a part inside of Sasuke that resented the blond. Why was the blond so… human? Why was he able to laugh and shout without being scared of destroying his image? Why was his father just like him? Was this an act? Was this just a put on trying to impress his father and him?

The raven frowned, 'An act. This must be an act. Though different from others, it's still an act.'

"Ah, ah, ah." Minato smirked at his son as he signaled the waiter. "I thought you wanted to try something new?"

The waiter came over and smiled at them, "May I take your order?"

"Ah yes," Minato ignored Naruto who started sputtering ridiculously, "I'll have the chicken ramen, I heard it was _delicious _from Haruno-san."

Naruto gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

'A convincing act.' Sasuke concluded although amused by the idiot's antics.

Fugaku remained his cool composure though he did shoot Minato light disapproving looks that neither Naruto or Sasuke noticed. "I'll have the seafood ramen."

_Another_ ramen?! Naruto felt his eyes widen, how was he suppose to survive through the meal?! He turned his incredible blue eyes to Sasuke whose mouth quirked up slightly. The _bastard_!

"I'll take pork ramen." Sasuke said coolly in his normal husky tone.

**_That bastard!_**

"And you sir?" The waiter turned to Naruto.

That was it. That was IT! Naruto had to get his ramen. He HAD TO! He had to use his last resort. His father was directly seated opposite him as well, perfect!

Naruto kept silent as his head tilted downwards, his blond bangs covering his eyes.

All four pairs of eyes including the waiter's were on Naruto. "Naruto?" Minato tilted his own head to the side. It took a moment for him to realize what Naruto was about to do and the man was going to wretch his face in the other direction when Naruto lifted his head too soon.

"Damn…" Fugaku and Sasuke heard Minato mutter quietly as their own eyes were fixed on the younger blond.

'Curse… puppy… dogs… eyes…' Minato cursed inside his head for being so weak to them as he found himself caught a hundred percent in Naruto's perfected puppy-dog look. His usually big blue eyes were bigger with sparkles and wet with slight tears, shimmering.

Fugaku wanted to laugh. But he withheld it for his reputation. Amazing how similar yet different Minato was from his own son.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He had to hand it to Naruto. That was a very convincing puppy-look. 'Thank God I'm not the one he's aiming it at…' He found himself thinking. Hell, even the waiter looked caught in them. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side a bit, but so what if Naruto was aiming the look at him? Why would it affect him at all?

Minato twitched.

"Fine, order what you want."

"Yatta!" Naruto's eyes squeezed shut with glee before he grinned brightly at the waiter. "Miso ramen please!"

The waiter blinked out of his trance and smiled and wrote it on the pad. "Sets I presume?"

"Yep!"

-

Sasuke watched, his eyes growing slightly wider as Naruto practically _inhaled _the ramen. He bloody _inhaled _the ramen! Of that Sasuke was sure, because he didn't see the blond breathe.

"Naruto eat slower, you're going to choke." Minato chided, his own mouth full of chicken ramen.

Fugaku put down his chopsticks to give Minato a pointed look at the blonde's own stack of bowls. The older blond sniffed at his friend before he put down his bowl of ramen he just finished in about less than a minute.

Naruto breathed in deeply one more time before he gulped down the soup and calmly put down the bowl next to the other empty bowls. "Ahhhh." He let out a very satisfied sigh.

"Pig." Sasuke muttered into his glass of cold lemon tea.

Apparently Naruto heard that and turned to glare heatedly at the other boy. What was his problem?! At first he thought that this Sasuke was going to be a nice person. The same kind person who didn't let him fall. 'But apparently people change…' Naruto's thought bitterly to himself. "Che," Naruto picked up his own glass of cool apple tea, "teme." He tried to snort into his drink but almost ended up choking on it.

Sasuke felt the corner of his lips quirk into a smirk. "Usuratonkachi." Then as if mocking him, which he was, Sasuke snorted perfectly into his drink without a choke.

Naruto clenched his fist angrily. That _bastard_!

Inwardly, Minato and Fugaku sighed. This was going to be the start of a _beautiful _friendship/partnership.

To be continued

* * *

I decided to get off my lazy ass and upload two stories at the same time. I have to stop reading Kingdom Hearts so obsessively till I forget about Naruto... 


	4. Her

Thank you to all who reviewed, I really feel more comfortable with this story now:D I hope I won't disappoint any with where I'm headed. If I'm not wrong, Golf, Not my Sport will have quite a number of chapters…

This chapter is Dedicated to: **Piyo-no-kizu **for being an awesome friend! Shazza, good luck in your new fanfic!

-**  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

"Three!" Naruto said in a loud voice as he whacked the golf ball and put a hand to his eyebrows to see where it went. Odd enough, he didn't see it go anywhere.

Sasuke snorted. What an usuratonkachi. "Oi dobe, it's fore not three."

"I want three so there!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at the heir of the Uchiha Cooperation.

What a child… "And you didn't hit the golf ball, dobe." Sasuke said pointedly as his eyes were fixed to the ground below Naruto.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto had to retort first before he sniffed, "And I so did…" his eyes lowered to the ground where he saw the innocent golf ball still there. "I was… practicing."

"Right." Sasuke answered easily hiding a chuckle.

Naruto glared at him before he turned to where his father and Fugaku were playing. His father just looked up from where he was, smiled and waved at his son.

The young blond turned back and huffed. Stupid father of his… Naruto turned back to Sasuke to see the smug boy smirking at him. How could he do this to him?! That traitor of a father! How could he leave his very own son with this smug sexy handsome bastard?!

And erm no, don't expect Naruto to go ballistic that he thought that. Nuh-uh, the blond knew a handsome man when he saw one. It wasn't that he was gay or not. He also knew a beautiful girl when he saw one, like take Sakura for example, except that she shouldn't have that high forehead. It was just like a girl commenting another girl is beautiful then getting slightly jealous. But there was something Naruto _could _deny, and it was that Sasuke did _not _make him jealous. Nope, not at all! He wasn't jealous of the bastard one bit.

"You do know that golf is suppose to be the 'sport' that all businessmen must pick up." Sasuke told the smaller boy as the blond just continued glaring at him.

"Of course I know!" Naruto hissed as he took a stance again, ready to hit the ball this time. "I just don't get what's with people trying to hit a golf ball inside some stupid hole."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, almost. "Almost all sports are like that, ususratonkachi."

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto retorted back, "Martial arts has no stupid things like that!"

The raven cocked an eyebrow and couldn't help but ask, "You take martial arts?"

"Mm hmm!" Naruto took a step back from his stance with the golf club and stuck out his chest proudly at Sasuke. "I love martial arts and I learn it with my grandpa!"

It was no lie when anyone said that when Naruto stuck out his chest he looked utterly adorable. "Your grandpa?" Sasuke's eyebrow was still rose.

"Well not really my grandpa…" Naruto stared at the grass patch, muttering more to himself than to Sasuke but he heard anyway. "He's more like my trainer…"

"Your trainer is your grandpa."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and growled, "Stop being so skeptical! He's actually a real pervert who spies on naked girls at the Hot Springs… but he's really good and I can't really call him my grandpa because he's still rather flexible for someone his age."

Sasuke just continued to stare at Naruto incredulously.

"Alright, alright enough about that…" Naruto had the decency to look away and blush embarrassed. Then he took his stance and hit the ball so their mind would get back on the game. Careful to avoid eye contact with the other.

The Uchiha shook his head in amusement. _Dobe_.

-

"So we lost?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as his clear cerulean eyes stared at his father.

Minato fidgeted nervously under his son's eyes. Damn those eyes brought failure to many things he had wanted Naruto to do but couldn't. "It's not hard to lose after all the points you chalked up." Minato decided to point out. "And the more points you get, the worse your score is."

Naruto couldn't help but stick his tongue out in an amazing display of his maturity. "Fine, fine. So we lost. What now?"

Minato wanted to smack his head violently against the wall, he shouldn't have agreed to the terms, but it was a little too late to back out now. The terms were that the Uchiha's would decide and knowing Fugaku, there was a high possibility. Taking a glance at his old friend, Minato said, "Naruto, would you and Sasuke please excuse us, we need to discuss something."

The younger blond stared at both older men and slowly nodded before he walked off, "Come on bastard."

Sasuke there and then shot a glare at Naruto at which neither Fugaku nor Minato missed and followed wordlessly.

Once both boys were out of earshot, Minato turned to Fugaku. "I know what you're going to say. But are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Fugaku answered easily.

"You son seems absolutely taken away with Naruto." Minato chuckled, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I find that actually surprising." Fugaku replied his dark eyes following his son and Naruto's fading figures, it was obvious from where he was to see they were arguing still. "Sasuke usually wouldn't give a care in the world about someone else."

Minato nodded, "So is that bad or good thing?"

"That's good. If Sasuke didn't like your son, he would just ignore him completely."

"Naruto never lets anyone ignore him." Minato grinned proudly, "And I'm sure Sasuke is counted in the 'anyone'." Minato shrugged now, turning to face Fugaku to grin, "Ah, what can I say. Like father like son."

Fugaku snorted and Minato glared.

-

"What do you think they're discussing about?" Naruto had to ask Sasuke as they both made their way back to the coffee house.

Sasuke shrugged and continued walking without a word.

"Oi, I said oi! Bastard! I was talking to you!" Naruto all but yelled in Sasuke's face.

"I'm not deaf dobe," Sasuke's dark eyes burning with irritation, "you're just not worth me answering to." Then he continued walking forward.

Naruto stood there gaping for a moment before he growled, "Oh so you think you're so high up there huh, teme! Well let me tell you, you're high up here as well!" Naruto lifted a finger to his forehead, "For my temper!"

"God you're such a dobe…" Sasuke couldn't help but mutter, glad he could see the coffeehouse from where he was.

A temper pimple popped out animatedly at the side of Naruto's head, "TE. ME! I heard that!"

"I meant for you to hear it." The Uchiha answered calmly back. They were nearing the coffeehouse already, he would be glad if Naruto would shut it, though he had to admit, the blond was practically made for his amusement.

Naruto was about to retort back loudly when he saw his good friend waving from the coffeehouse. He was about to greet/scream at her when he noticed her staring almost dreamily at Sasuke. Oh shit, he forgot, the girl was a stark-raving mad fangirl of Sasuke. Sure he was a little jealous because he used to like her quite a bit though those feelings had changed, however… Naruto just couldn't help but smirk evilly, oh the _opportunities_!

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Naruto's sudden smirk. He decided at that moment, that Naruto should _never _smirk. "What's with you dobe, going crazy or something?"

The blond still couldn't stop smirking. "Oh it's nothing…" Sasuke didn't like it one bit, it felt like something bad was about to happen. "Come on bastard! My friend's waiting!"

With that, Naruto started to push Sasuke towards the coffeehouse in an alarmingly fast pace. "Sakura-chan!"

Wait, did Naruto just call a girl's name?

"Naruto!"

There Sasuke saw a pretty girl with, Sasuke cringed, pink hair and pale green eyes. She was wearing a pale beige sundress with pale green leaf prints designing it to look simple and elegant. One thing Sasuke noticed, was that she had one hell of a high forehead _and_ that she was staring at him.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She almost squealed as she grabbed onto Naruto for support and pulled him over to her side and squeezed his arm tightly. Poor Naruto forgot how strong this fragile looking woman was and hid a cringe. "H-How nice to m-meet you!" Then she gripped Naruto tight again to make him introduce them.

Naruto's left eye was twitching as his hand felt painfully numb due to no blood circulation. "Sasuke teme, meet Sakura-chan. She's the heir to the Sakuno's golf course!"

Sakura almost gaped openly at Naruto calling Sasuke that but shrugged instead, this was Naruto. And Naruto being himself would definitely hate Sasuke. She knew for a fact that Sasuke was one of those cold and un-talkative and, dare she think it, bastard-y types. And Naruto always hated those type of people, and she loved him like a brother for it. But for her, seriously, who gave a damn. Sasuke just oozed coolness that way!

"I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted." Naruto almost smirked at Sasuke's widening eyes. Bwahahaha, beat _this_, bastard!

Sasuke turned from those pale green eyes staring dreamily at him to Naruto's twitching lips and glinting clear blue eyes. _Damn_ it, that stupid usuratonkachi!

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto, she knew what he was doing and as much as she was grateful for it… "Ne Naruto, why don't you join us?"

When Naruto stared at her with his mouth open, Sakura giggled, Naruto was always such a kid.

-

Sasuke was so happy that Naruto's plan backfired, he didn't smile though, just smirked triumphantly at the blond. But apparently Naruto wasn't paying attention to him.

"Naaaa Sakura-chaaaaaan! How did your parents get _the famous chef_ to come to cook at the food café?!" Naruto's beautiful eyes were shimmering with excitement. "I'm going to come here everyday for every meal for the next week!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled all the while. "Mother was able to make a contract with him by promising him someone who would die for his food." She gave Naruto a wink, "You know how chefs are. They _lo_ve it when people love their food."

"Wow, so who is this person who loves his food so much? Huh, huh, huh?" If Naruto had a tail, it would have been wagging most enthusiastically.

Sasuke snorted, "Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" Was the immediate retort.

Sakura hid a giggle, looks like Sasuke found a name for Naruto as well. Turning her attention to the handsome raven, Sakura felt her heart speed up again, "Ne Sasuke-kun, is it true that you and Naruto are going to be partners?"

Much as Sasuke would have wanted to deny it, he knew when his father set his mind on something, there was no way it was going to change. Uchiha's always got what they wanted. He sipped his well-brewed black coffee, "Unfortunately."

"Bastard! Will you _not _be a bastard for even a single word out of your mouth?!" He didn't exactly appreciate being insulted right in front of his friend.

"Maybe if you would give me a reason not to insult you-"

"Just stop being a bastard!"

"Stop being such a dobe then."

Naruto did a double take, sure he knew Sasuke keeps calling him that and usuratonkachi, but he didn't think the bastard actually _meant_what he called him. He struggled, thinking of a comeback, "Then you stop acting all high and mighty, it pisses me off."

"I'm the heir to the Uchiha Cooperation, I have every reason to be high and mighty." Sasuke answered coolly, but inside he was getting mighty annoyed yet excited by this blond. No one was had been able to act so human to him. Even Kakashi, who was just weird himself, was less interesting than this blond.

Sakura watched the both of them, her eyes flicking to Naruto then to Sasuke, then back to Naruto and repeating the process as they both exchanged snide remarks. So someone please tell her, she was sure that Sasuke was less talkative. When she was younger and more shameful, she had actually stalked the young Uchiha quite a few times, and she knew he never talked to anyone. Even in all the interviews, he had hardly said a word or two. So bite her and tell her why he was talking so much more right now.

Naruto was currently actively insulting Sasuke with how much he hated people like him and she inwardly smiled.

It must be Naruto.

-

"Bye, bye! Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly as he waved enthusiastically at the girl at the coffeehouse while Sasuke and him made their way to the car park. It was already late and Naruto was itching to get back and relax in his bath. They were going back to Minato and Fugaku once Naruto got a message from his father to meet them up along with Sasuke at the car park.

"So… that's your best friend?"

Cerulean eyes blinked, shocked that Sasuke had made an effort for conversation. "Erm… yeah, she and someone else, I knew them since I was a kid."

"Hn," Sasuke responded, seeming in a deep thought, he wondered how Neji was doing, and even Lee.

Naruto glanced curiously at Sasuke, his eyes narrowed in thought before he glanced back. He had no idea what to think. Everything that happened today seemed almost still like a blur.

Upon reaching their destination, Naruto ran up to his father while Sasuke took his own time.

Minato grinned at his son, "Naruto, how was it?"

A shrug, "Fine, though he's still a teme."

Apparently, Fugaku didn't seem to mind Naruto's accusation one bit.

"That's perfect, son!" Minato exclaimed before putting an arm around Fugaku like they were best of friends while hiding his own cringe, "I used to call Fugaku here a bastard as well!"

"Among others…" The other man muttered.

Inky eyes just stared at his father and Minato like as if they sprouted second heads. Was Naruto's father putting an arm over his _father_? His **_father_**?! And not getting killed?!

Fugaku shrugged off the hand before he turned to his son, "Sasuke, tomorrow Naruto would be coming to our office to see how we run things there. So I expect you to treat him accordingly." There he shot Sasuke a pointed look.

"Oh! I'm going to your office tomorrow huh, Sasuke?" Naruto grinned happily, "So that means he'll come to our office the next day, Otou-san?"

Minato nodded, "That's right." Then he teased, "So you'd better clean up. The last time I went in, I couldn't see the floor."

-

The Next Morning

-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, late, late!" Naruto pulled up his grey business pants, sloppily tucking in his shirt and tying the knot in his tie.

Minato stood at the door, leaning at the doorway casually with a small smile on his face. "Better hurry."

Naruto stopped for a second to shoot a glare at his father who didn't bother to wake him up before he grabbed his suit jacket and piece of toasted bread before sprinting out of the house to the garage.

He started up his sports car and rushed to Sasuke's office, all the while munching on the bread.

First day and he was late. Damn it! Sasuke would _never _let him out of this one.

Heaven _help _him!

To be continued.

* * *

Yay! NOT BITCHY Sakura! I love her that way! And she'll be a nice person in most of my stories so…

And the NejiGaa and LeeSaku will come out later alright. Among others, but just small parts!

**Important NOTE **to those who read my other stories! Please check my _profile page_.


	5. Near Speechless

**-****  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

Naruto ran into the office in a rush, wiping crumbs of bread from his mouth and trying to handle carrying his suitcase and his jacket.

He knew there were many questioning and confused glances at his direction –probably trying to figure out what that blond blur was- but he didn't bother to acknowledge them. He stopped at secretary's counter whose back for turned for a quick question, "Excuse me miss, but could you tell me which floor the te- I mean Uchiha Sasuke is on?" Naruto hated to ask the secretary because he thought that surely someone who Sasuke hired might be a crazy fangirl who would prevent anyone at all cost from going near her _precious_ Sasuke-_kun_.

"Uchiha-san is a very busy person, so unless you have an appointment with h-"

"I do. And I'm kind of late so can you please tell me?"

The secretary turned, her long cornflower hair flowed past her shoulders in a ponytail. When she glanced up at Naruto, her look of annoyance changed as she did a double-take. "Naruto!?"

Clear blue eyes blinked. It took him a split second for his memory to trigger who this was. "Ino?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

Naruto laughed softly as he put his hands behind his head sheepishly. "Like I said, I'm here for an appointment."

Ino adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose with a finger. "With Sasuke-kun?"

Clear cerulean orbs blinked once, they focused on the rectangular glasses resting on the edge of her nose. "Eh… yeah. But, Ino, since when do you wear glasses?"

"Glasses?" Ino pointed a finger to herself, "I'm not wearing glasses."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "So what's that… 'tribal decorations' on your face?"

Ino took off the glasses and twirled it around by where the lenses were suppose to be. "Frames, darling. Frames."

"Frames?" Naruto repeated dumbly, completely forgetting about the fact he was late. "Why on earth are you wearing frames?"

"To give me the professional look." The girl answered with a flick of her hair.

"I came down to see if you were lost and here I see you flirting with the secretary." A voice came from the side, making Naruto and Ino turn their attention. Sasuke stared coolly at Naruto. The idiot looked terribly disheveled. His shirt was half tucked in, his belt and tie were sloppily bucked and tied. His suit jacket was crumpled slightly and there were some bread crumbs on his face. Even his briefcase had paper sticking out at different directions. Sasuke himself was dressed in the traditional black suit.

"Sasuke!" Was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth before he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the bottom of his nose. "Sorry I'm late… And I'm not flirting with Ino. I was finding out where what floor you're on."

Behind Sasuke was his father wearing also a black suit, Naruto offered the man a grin, "Fugaku-san."

The young raven turned to his father to see whether there was any disapproval or something like that but was shocked to find none. Either Sasuke was missing something or hell froze over.

The older Uchiha nodded once at Naruto before he inclined his head slightly to the cornflower haired woman, "Yamanaka-san, do you know Naruto-kun?"

Ino seemed to get paler at being addressed by the head of the company and straightened up, also due to the fact that Fugaku addressed Naruto. Naruto the last time class clown almost casually. "A-Ah! H-Hai, Uchiha-sama. Naruto was my friend from school!"

"Hmm, I see." Fugaku's eyes focused on Naruto's disheveled look before he turned away a little, as if in deep thoughts. "Almost exactly the same as Minato." He murmured, catching the younger boy's attention.

"Sorry?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, staring at Fugaku.

The owner of the Uchiha Cooperation shook his head, "I'm just thinking back. Your father was always late for many things."

"Really?" The blond gave Fugaku a bright grin, "He was the one who woke me up this morning, after making sure I was going to be late."

The older Uchiha shook his head again, "Same old Minato, I guess." Then he gave Naruto a nod, "Well, I'm going to leave Sasuke to show you around." Then he nodded to Sasuke as well before he headed off.

"Bye Fugaku-san!" Naruto waved energetically, and one Fugaku was out of earshot, he twirled to face Sasuke and pointed, "Teme, I expect you to show me the rules of your very uptight and dull life."

If Ino had anything to say or show, she didn't because she was too busy staring at Naruto in something akin to shock and amusement. To Naruto it seemed that she was trying to conceal her cracking face. Apparently Naruto had said something right that no one else would have _dared _to say. The blond grinned.

Sasuke's right eye twitched, "Come dobe, I'll show you the ropes of being a real businessman." Then he took off to the elevator, obviously expecting Naruto to follow.

The blond squawked indignantly at that insult and struggled to come up with another comeback. "Y-Yeah well, at least my life isn't uptight and dull!" He shot at Sasuke before he took a glance back at Ino, beamed then ran after Sasuke.

Once the elevator door closed with a 'ding', Ino giggled for a while before her giggled developed into a full-fledge laugh. "Oh yes, I'm sure I can see more interesting days now."

-

"So, so, so teme! What do you have one today?"

Sasuke did his best to hide a snarl. Ever since Naruto stepped into the elevator, he wouldn't shut up. Throughout the whole time when Sasuke was showing Naruto around the building, the blond just would _not _shut it! He had a question for almost everything. And Sasuke wasn't exactly the type of person who would give an answer to anything. But _nooo_, the blond had kept on pestering and pestering until Sasuke gave in and answered.

He aimed a glare at Naruto's oblivious head. How could some future head of a company be such a noisy dobe?!

His glare narrowed, if Naruto had been trying to irritate Sasuke, he was succeeding very well, damn it!

"I'm going for a meeting now… _dobe._" Sasuke added in smugly. "Meeting two other heirs to company."

"Ooo!" Naruto grinned, ignoring Sasuke's nickname for him. "Are they stuck-up bastards like you?"

"They're my closest friends." Sasuke admitted slowly through gritted teeth, not that he minded being best friends with them, but because of what Naruto said.

Naruto mocked a gasp, "Some people are actually friends with an unfeeling bastard?"

And Sasuke snapped.

"Listen up _moron_," Naruto frowned at the insult, "I don't appreciate you making conclusions without knowing me one bit." Oh yes, short, sweet and blunt was Sasuke's style.

The blond turned away a bit, his frown still in place. He had to confess, he was acting a little bastard-ish for a while. But he was only joking around! Well sort of. "I know…" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly, his voice was apologetic. "But is it so hard for you to at least _begin _to _trust _someone? Or at least get used to them? We're going to be partners for goodness sake!"

Inky eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You keep speculating me!" The heir to the Uzumaki Enterprise blurted out, "Ever since you saw me yesterday, you tried to pry and pry to see if that really is who I am. You keep glancing and narrowing your eyes, wondering if I'm just putting on a damn show in front of you. As if I would bother putting a show in front of you…" That last part was muttered out before Naruto turned sad eyes to Sasuke, "You don't trust me one bit, right?" Then Naruto turned away, "I don't expect you to especially since we just met, but could you at least try? If we're suppose to be partners, we'll be stuck with each other."

Sasuke stared openly at Naruto. His eyes weren't wide, but his pupils were dilated. It took a second to gather his thoughts before he opened his mouth to say something but Naruto was already walking towards the toilet at the other side. "Well, might as well tidy up before your friends see me looking the way I am." He tilted his head back a little and gave Sasuke a grin.

It was said in a joking manner as Naruto was still looking as messy as before, but it was a startling change from just a moment ago. Sasuke could only stare as Naruto rounded the corner to go to the men's toilet. Only one thing passed through his mind, 'What was that all about?'

-

Sasuke sat at the biggest chair in the room, his arm propped underneath the other on the desk as he waited. He was usually considered an impatient man, however this time Sasuke had some things to think through. What had Naruto just said? How was Naruto able to see what he thinking when he hid behind his impassive mask?

"Oi teme,"

The raven glanced up to see Naruto standing at the doorway to the meeting room. He looked much more presentable now, Sasuke was glad.

"If you're still thinking about just now, there's no way I can penetrate through your mask, but I would say that it's quite easy to guess what you're thinking, cause you were so guarded."

Inwardly, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Even if he was guarded, his mask should have made him seem normal… So why…?

"I wasn't thinking about just now, you dolt."

Instead of coming back with an insult, Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he closed the meeting room door behind him and went to take the seat beside Sasuke. "I'm sure you weren't."

Sasuke barely contained a growl. There was obviously more to Uzumaki Naruto that meets the eye, and Sasuke knew it and yet wanted to confirm that. "Anyway, I would tell you to get yourself mentally prepared."

"Mentally prepared?" Naruto echoed, confusion etched on his face, "Why? Your friends' crazy or what?"

"One of them might seem like it." Sasuke muttered softly.

Just as Sasuke finished saying that, as if reading his mind, the meeting room burst open and a green blur zoomed in.

Naruto was sure he was going deaf when the newcomer started speaking, or rather, shouting. "GREETINGS MY VERY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! HOW HAS YOUR CHEERFUL MORNING BEEN?! I'M SURE YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT HAS BEEN BURNING BRIGHT!"

Sasuke however, managed not to twitch or flinch --Naruto sort of wondered HOW-- and instead gave the other a nod. "Lee,.. Welcome."

Now that the man had stopped moving, Naruto managed to take him in. And he wasn't sure if he was seconds ago from fainting or just dying of shock. The other looked… well not repulsive, just erm, unique in his own _special_ way. Special… right. This, Lee person had this very _interesting _bowl-cut. You know, like you cover your head with a bowl then snip away the excess at the front and side. Lee, Naruto observed, had very _luscious _eyebrows that look alive to swallow you --the blond shuddered inwardly--, he had more eyeteeth than an average boy would have and very round eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Who is this youthful person sitting next to you?!"

"Ah," Sasuke gave Naruto a sideway glance and smirked slightly at the other boy's reaction. "this is Uzumaki Naruto, Lee."

"ANOTHER PERSON TO SHARE OUR YOUTHFUL DAYS WITH!" Lee suddenly exploded, taking a step back into a stance and giving Naruto his 'good guy' expression with the brightest of brightest grin. "I'm Rock Lee! Call me Lee!"

Gahk! Naruto needed his sunglasses! Hiding his cringe behind his smile and closed eyes the shape of inverted 'U's' --though Naruto's twitching eyebrow's may have given away what he felt-- and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Out of all the friends Naruto had expected Sasuke to have, Lee wasn't someone Naruto would have thought. 'Show's how much you can't judge a book by its cover.' Naruto thought to himself with a shake of his head, though he was a little skeptical about Lee's _green _suit. Since when did suits come in _green_?! _BRIGHT _green.

Lee nearly tore his hand out when they shook hands. "I'm glad to meet you as well Naruto-kun, MAY OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP BURN LIKE THE OLYMPICS FLAME!"

Naruto gave Lee a weary smile, not very sure what else he could do. Was Lee always like this?

"Lee, please don't scare away Sasuke's to-be partner." A cool voice came from the doorway.

The blond tilted his head back to see another young man, probably a year older than him. He was handsome, definitely, with a smooth complexion and long raven hair. The first thing Naruto had noticed however, was the man's eyes. It seemed like he had no irises, just pale silver eyes. It was kind of freaky, yet hot. He was dressed in a simple dark blue suit.

'Freaky, just like Gaara.' Naruto imagined the both of them and inwardly agreed. Though, if Naruto recalled correctly, his secretary also had pale silver eyes. 'Information sure travels fast…' It was only yesterday that they had confirmed that they would be partners and now Sasuke's friends already knew.

"NEJI-KUN!" Lee smiled happily.

"I do apologize for our friend, but he's not always like that. Well, not all the time." The new boy gave Lee an exasperated sigh, shaking his head slightly before he held his hand out, "Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto glanced between Neji and Lee and he immediately judged Neji as the saner person, knowing Neji wouldn't rip his hand off like Lee almost did and shook hands firmly with him. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Neji gave Naruto a small smile, "I've heard, you're going to be Sasuke's new partner. Good luck to _you_."

Sasuke bristled while Naruto gave out a laugh, "Don't worry Hyuuga-san, even though I've only known the bastard one day, I'm sure we'll get along _swimmingly_." There, Naruto shot a look at Sasuke.

"The bastard?" Here Neji lifted an elegant eyebrow before he smirked lightly. "I see. And please don't use formalities with me, Neji's fine."

"Wow Naruto-kun," Lee started his eyes having a strange glint in them, "you're the first person to call Sasuke that and not get beaten."

"Eh?" Naruto gave them a blur look before he grinned, "Well Sasuke can't deny facts."

Neji gave off a soft snort, making Sasuke glare at him.

"So erm," Naruto began awkwardly, "what's this meeting about? Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Meeting?" Lee gave the blond a weird look.

Silver eyes glanced over to Sasuke, "Is that what you called this? A meeting?" Then he shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"We were going out for lunch because we've haven't seen each other in a while." Lee informed Naruto.

A fine blond eyebrow rose in question, before he directed his words to Sasuke. "So were you being literal as in a meeting with friends or were you being business-like meeting or were you just being a bastard?"

"Probably the last one." Neji offered his opinion, shooting amusing glances at Sasuke who gritted his teeth and refused to answer.

Keep talking Neji, you'd soon find your hair cut off, courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke.

To be continued

* * *

Yay! I was so happy when I read through my reviews and superbly grateful for those who emailed me:D I'm glad you all enjoy this story! So inspired to continue! XD

I had a lot of fun writing Lee's part. Sorry if he seems a little...eh, crazy?


	6. First Kiss

-**  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

Time really breezed through that one hour of talking. Well, to be honest, it felt more like Naruto and Lee were the only ones talking with sometimes Neji putting in his thoughts and opinions while Sasuke only grunted and gave a single word reply or comment.

Naruto found out that Neji and Lee were actually very pleasant to talk to. Neji seemed more well-mannered, a bit like Sasuke in some ways while Lee was… more hyper but apparently very nice as well. Though he _did_ tend to get a little _too_ hyper at times. But Naruto found something, he and Lee actually had a lot in common. Their never ending determination was one thing among others.

It has only an hour since they've met and Naruto was already on first name basis with Lee and Neji, it was definitely fruitful.

"How about we get some lunch?" Neji suggested, getting up and dusting his pants elegantly, obviously waiting for the rest to agree.

"Haruno Golf club?" Naruto said before he could stop himself. The temptation was just there, he wanted to eat at Sakura's golf club coffeehouse as many times as possible.

Lee blinked, "Why there?"

The Uchiha snorted in understanding. "The dobe wants to eat that ramen from the world's famous Japanese chef."

Neji scanned the faces of all of them before he talked, "Ramen sounds good. Haruno Golfclub it is." He smiled a little when Naruto beamed, shooting Sasuke a triumphant glance.

--

Upon reaching the place, Naruto immediately started to look out for his friend. Sakura was always hanging around the golf coffeehouse checking around for any mishaps, though sometimes she steps out of the coffeehouse to patrol the area. Her job was pretty lax, unlike Naruto's.

"Welcome sirs, table for four?" The waiter that came forward was different from the last one, but Naruto wasn't surprised, they usually took shifts and the Haruno's wouldn't let someone work too long for fear of finding out secret recipes.

At Naruto's nod, the waiter led them to the second floor where they had a spectacular view. "I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter bowed and left.

When the waiter was out of sight, Neji spoke, "Well this is a nice place."

"Yep! Sakura-chan and her parents really do their best!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Why Naruto, I'm so glad you think so." A voice chirped behind.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto grinned brightly before he leaped out of his seat only to be stopped by a hand shoved in his face. "Mouuuuuu, Sakura-chan! That hurts you know!" He whined, his lips forming his perfect Uzumaki pout.

"Don't pout at me Naruto, Gaara would be rolling in his… whatever. You know he hates it when you do that."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan! Gaara doesn't roll. And he only hates it cause he can't resist it!"

Both so engrossed in what they were saying, they didn't hear Neji speak softly, "Gaara?"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh though smiling slightly. "Yes, yes I know. And I know I can't resist it either." Sakura added in when Naruto gave her a puppy-dog stare. Then she proceeded to hit him on the head. "Baka."

"Mouuu!" Naruto whined again, rubbing his head.

"Stop whining Naruto." Sakura ran a finger through her hair, rolling her green eyes all the while, "Geez, you're such a kid."

Naruto opened his mouth again only to have his face cheeks pulled by the girl. "Owwwwww, Sakura-chan is so violent."

Sakura let go and Naruto stumbled back, rubbing his abused cheek soothingly. "Not lady-like at all." He muttered softly only to cringe at the sound of cracking knuckles. Now, he may know martial arts and all, be a freaking black belt and such, but he knew when to run with his tail tucked between his legs. Especially when Sakura was probably 'violent women who looks sweet' number one.

"What did you say, _Naruto_?"

The blond shuddered. "Nothing?" He said meekly before he cowered behind a disgruntled Uchiha.

The pink-haired girl then straightened up and smiled at the rest of them. "Sorry, where were my manners. I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto's best friend." Then she bowed, "I'm terribly pleased to meet you all."

It was such a change from that fire-breathing woman just a moment ago, to the perfect lady.

"Hyuuga Neji, Neji would be fine." Neji said in his normal tone, though contemplating something. "Sakura-san, I'm sure I heard you and Naruto mention the name 'Gaara'."

Sasuke let the name run through his head. Gaara… wasn't that the son of the Sand Empire? It was a dumb name, but it was respected throughout the world. Sasuke had seen the boy once, and boy did they _not_ hit it off. Gaara was a bit like Sasuke in some ways, but in other ways, he was totally not. Gaara did not bother to act polite to anyone, not even his own father until his death. Everything about him was a mystery, even that kanji of 'love' on his forehead. Sasuke was sure it wasn't a fashion statement because it was also obvious that the redhead had no interest in looks.

But Gaara of the Sand never had friends. He sure didn't seem like the type to have --here Sasuke gave Naruto and Sakura a look-- friends like them. It must be another Gaara, the Uchiha was sure Gaara wouldn't be the only one with that name in the world.

Sakura gave Neji a weird look, "Yes Neji-san, I'm sure we di--"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped at the exact same time when Lee suddenly shouted.

"SAKURA-SAN! I'm pleased to meet you! I'M ROCK LEE!"

"Ah," Sakura was cringing yet doing her best to hide it, "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Lee-san."

"Sakura-san, your beauty has PIERCED through my heart! Your shining youth, your flaming passion! It has hit me like a CUPID'S ARROW!" Lee announced loudly and boldly, before he struck his 'good-guy' pose, his teeth shining like the sun. "Please accept this as a token of my love for you!" As weird as things became, a flower seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was handed out to Sakura.

The girl blinked and shakily took the flower. "Erm, thank you Lee, but you can just call me Sakura…"

"YES!" The boy exploded, and all of them flinched, "THE CHERRY BLOSSOM HAS GIVEN HER CONSENT TO THE GREEN BEAST!"

Sasuke just stared, while Neji for once since Naruto had met him, looked speechless.

Naruto was thinking to himself, did Lee mean her anger and violent tendencies as flaming passion? And inwardly, he was close to hyperventilating. He shakily turned to Neji, "Given her consent?"

Neji blinked himself out of whatever stupor he was in and registered what Naruto had said. "Oh eh… Lee's…" Naruto swore he saw Neji cringe, "Father, and him made a pact for Lee, that whoever accepts the flower allows him to court her."

There, Naruto felt sorry for his friend who immediately stoned, a weird expression on her face. He glanced at Lee nervously who was did his nice-guy pose again before he inclined his head to Neji. "Eh, so what does Lee do? Hand out flowers to random girls?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, "This is the first time I've seen Lee give any girl any flower."

"Me too." Sasuke spoke up, making Naruto jump slightly. "She would be the first girl he's given a flower to, I would think."

Sakura snapped out of her trance-like state to stare at the innocent pink flower in her hand. That the first flower he had given to was her…

It was kind of sweet.

--

"Well," Naruto started the conversation now that Sasuke and him were back in his office, Naruto lying ungracefully on the sofa chair while Sasuke was behind his own pile of paperwork. Neji and Lee had gone their separate ways before they reached the office, businessman with their… business things. "that was certainly an eventful lunch."

Yep, definitely a memorable afternoon… Naruto was so surprised that Sakura was actually capable of blushing. Not that she doesn't blush. She just doesn't usually blush when someone gives her a compliment, as a lady she was trained to accept and politely thank the person who said it. Though Naruto had to admit, Lee was pouring on quite thickly. And while women usually can't stand too much flattery, Lee seemed to have really meant every word he said.

Naruto inwardly grinned, and Sakura-chan has finally found herself speechless for once in her life, and it wasn't because of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up from his pile to see Naruto spawned on his sofa and lifted an eyebrow, "You're crumpling your suit."

Said suit-crumpler shifted and moved to an upwards position and shrugged, "So?"

"So what do you do, crumple your suits then wash it the next day?"

The blond huffed, "No! I'll wear it to work the next day."

"Wear it to work?" Sasuke put down the paper he was working on, "What will your colleagues say?"

"Oh, they're used to it already!" Grinned Naruto, before he tested how bouncy the sofa was. "My secretary may even offer to help me wash and iron it!"

Sasuke didn't reply, he only gave Naruto a very weird glance before turned back to his paperwork.

--

Naruto had carefully slipped out of Sasuke's office. Sasuke was really _buried _in his paperwork. Naruto knew that feeling and respected it. So instead of trying to make small talk with Sasuke, he had decided to leave Sasuke's office to go and find Ino. He was sure she wouldn't have so many things to do as--

"No, miss, Uchiha-san is busy. So unless you have an _appointment _you _can't _ask him for a _date_!"

Then the very loud sound of the phone slamming down met Naruto's ear, then again maybe not…

"Hard time?" He heard himself say as he approached the secretary's desk.

Ino glanced up to see her ex-classmate and sighed, "The worst. It's so dumb. I always get calls from Sasuke's _fans_."

"And forgetting that you yourself was once a fan or probably still is?" Naruto added in cheekily, remembering there was a fanclub dedicated to the Uchiha Family and especially to their son. Since Sasuke was practically celebrity.

The other girl swept a hand through his fringe that fell down at the side of her face. "I _was_."

"Was? You would have killed to get a place as the bastard's secretary."

"People change." Ino replied, overlooking that Naruto called her ex-_beloved _Sasuke-kun a bastard.

Naruto grinned, resting his hands on the desk. "I see, so there's someone else now?"

Ino blushed lightly, "Not really…"

"Uh huh, right." The blond warbled with glee as he spun around childishly, "Demo Ino-chan," he reverted back to the way he used to call his friend "I thought that you were suppose to take care of your family's flower shop?"

If anything, Ino's blush darkened, "Yeah but right now my mother is fine with taking care of it. And this job pays pretty well."

"Yeah I'm sure a job of constantly shouting at Sasuke's fangirls is quite a good way to let off some steam."

Ino laughed.

--

So Naruto had spent the entire afternoon talking with his old friend and he finally found out who was she after. Well not really after, but… there happened to be this one guy who would always go to her flower shop and buy roses, and whether he was being a gentlemen or trying to flirt with her, he would always leave one rose behind for her.

They also talked about everything under the son. Like how Naruto was the class clown and how he did the most unusual and funny pranks. Yes those were the days… Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Gaara and him. But they haven't seen each other for over a year now, it was good to see one of them again. Though Ino did mention that Shino also worked in this very same office, Naruto had rushed through the levels to find his old friend, glad that two people he knew were working with Sasuke.

He didn't stay very long when he found Shino. And Shino being Shino, wasn't the most social type. Though Naruto was glad to see a glint in Shino's glasses when he saw him, that usually meant that he was happy to see Naruto.

Ino didn't have much work to do, other than answering an occasional call or two before slamming down the phone. Though the girl said it was because today somehow just wasn't as busy. But time flew as they talked about old times and new times and it wasn't long before it was time for Ino to get off work. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't make the office hours from like 9 to 10. Instead work was 9 to 6. Just the same as Naruto's office. Ino had invited Naruto to dinner for friendly reasons but Naruto had declined, he was waiting for Sasuke.

Well not that he really needed to wait, but he wanted to see what time the he usually went home.

He strolled along the office floors like a drifting ghost because it was so empty. He did find it rather freaky that the workers left the computer on. Wouldn't that run up the electricity bill? Did Sasuke know? Or maybe the bastard just didn't care.

The blond strolled along until it was 7 plus. "Tch, that bastard isn't even making a single noise. Isn't he hungry?!" Naruto grumbled when his own stomach made a noise in protest. Tilting his head contemplatively, Naruto let out a snigger, "Maybe he fell asleep at his desk." Hell, _he _had done it countless of times.

"I should go and see." The blond thought to himself with a grin, he turned to corner to head back to the lift lobby where he saw it.

_Holy—_

Sasuke _never _mentioned about this! He never did!

Naruto didn't know long he stood there gaping, but he vaguely felt himself reach into his pocket and searched around until he found his silver savior.

Yes! It won't be long now.

--

Nnnggh! Nnnngh!

Gaaah, it won't budge!

Naruto cursed fluently, should he or should he not? It was this versus his pride as a man, if Sasuke saw him like this, it would almost be the end of him, but if he didn't get Sasuke to come, no help would arrive and he would be stuck like this for a long time to come…

Sasuke might be sleeping at his desk and Naruto was _missing_ this opportunity all because of… all because of--

It wasn't _his_ fault! It had just stood there! All sparkly! All lovely!

An instant ramen vending machine! It was love!

It didn't seem like he had much choice now did it? So, Naruto took in a deep breath, he hoped Sasuke would be able to hear him.

"Sasuke temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto yelled out into empty office halls.

--

Sasuke shot up from his desk as he heard a scream echo throughout the building. He stumbled out of his chair and ran full speed from where it came from. "Oh damn, Naruto!" His overactive imagination providing him scary gruesome images despite the fact that his office had one of the best security system in the whole wide world.

Sure he had left Naruto alone ever since the blond left his office to explore the rest of the building. Sasuke had guessed that Naruto had even returned home a while back. But that voice, that was definitely Naruto. Sasuke nearly tripped three times but he kept going. He hurriedly turned the corner and came to a screeching halt.

He panted once before straightened up and said as calmly as he could. "Dobe… what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up from where he was and flushed brightly. Imagine getting caught looking like this!

Sasuke couldn't help stare at Naruto, fully aware that his lips were twitching uncontrollably. Naruto looked like a child caught for stealing cookies.

"It's not funny!" Naruto all but shrieked, "It's not funny you bastard, stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing." Sasuke pointed out calmly while doing his best to hold in his snorts.

"You're lips are twitching!" The blond accused, his lips forming a perfect pout.

Uchihas, do _not_ laugh. But what was so funny indeed?

It was just Naruto was kneeling on the ground, next to the ramen vending machine. See, nothing funny at all. But…

"How on earth did you get your hand stuck up the vending machine? Dobe." Sasuke added in following an afterthought.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto whined loudly again, "It was just standing there, all amazing and awesome…" Naruto trailed off, talking more to himself than to Sasuke.

"The ramen vending machine." Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto glared before he waved his free hand about, "Stop being a bastard and help me!"

Sasuke this time couldn't stop, he let out a soft chuckle, no malice, no smugness, just a genuine amused laugh.

Cerulean eyes widened, irises contracted before Naruto gave a smile, a pure smile. Looks like the bastard was human after all, thank goodness.

Noticing the smile Naruto gave him, Sasuke immediately straightened up and coughed, there was this annoying fluttery feeling at the pit of his stomach at Naruto's smile. He let his impassive look take over again, but one glance at Naruto and he felt his lips twitch all over again. Shaking his head this time, Sasuke went up to Naruto. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Pull me out duh!" Naruto flailed his free hand about again; he did not miss the way Sasuke's expression changed almost instantaneously before.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes in well-kept amusement before reached down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto felt his stomach muscles tighten instinctively when well-muscled arms went round his waist. The blond chose to take a deep breath and ignore this weird feeling he got being in such a close range with Sasuke.

Feeling himself gulp inwardly, Sasuke desperately repressed any emotions he wanted to think he felt. But was Naruto's waist as narrow as it looked? It scared Sasuke how he had only just met Naruto and was already so close to him, literally. "Okay, I'm going to pull you out, let's hope your hand doesn't get pulled off."

"Haha, very funny." Naruto commented dryly, licking his own dry lips unconsciously. It's easy, just when Sasuke would pull him, he would in turn exert force to pull his stupid right hand that got ridiculously stuck inside the vending machine. Oh what would his father have done in his situation?!

Sasuke sighed, "Ready?" at the other's nod, he continued, "One, two…"

He pulled hard and Naruto using his own force wretched his hand away from that damned machine, however, Naruto had used a little too much strength that resulted in his whole body twisting once his hand was free and sent him flying to Sasuke who was behind him. The forced knocked them off their feet and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs and to their surprise and embarrassment… lips.

Once their current situation settled in Naruto's mind, he immediately broke off and scrambled away, flushing red to the tips of his hair. "Eh-Eh-Eh… T-Tha-That--" Shit! Naruto stuttered badly, trying to think of what to say before he finally settled with a, "Sorry." And he bowed his head to the floor, willing his blush away unsuccessfully. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Thank God no one was around to witness that.

The other, had a very light blush on his face, currently uncaring that he was on the floor looking very undignified. What could he say? He and the blond dobe had just kissed. It was so shocking that he almost couldn't comprehend it. "Forget it," he heard himself say softly, "was an accident anyway."

Naruto swallowed nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Sasuke wasn't angry, nor was Naruto but neither knew that the same thing ran through their mind.

Their first kiss was just stolen… so why didn't they mind?

To be continued.

* * *

Mwahaha. XD –cough- sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with projects and tests! Hope this makes up for it!

Don't worry, Gaara will make an appearance… soon?

Review because it makes me feel energized to type:D


	7. Not First

Bwahaha! I got a tablet for my birthday! It's not a super brand but it's enough for me to try on. So happy! So maybe I'll start drawing. Hear that Shazza-chan! XD

Warning: Language

-**  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

"So tell me again how you got stuck."

"Teme! Stop asking me already, I said that I was just really hungry." Naruto huffed. Just now's incident was still fresh in their mind but neither of them brought it up. Naruto had thankfully broken the silence by boldly stating how he just _knew _Sasuke was sleeping at his desk the whole afternoon.

The bickering had then started and it slowly went on to how Naruto's hand got stuck but neither dared to touch the embarrassing subject that had taken place not too long ago.

The Uchiha snorted and Naruto instantly took it as an insult. "Teme! You didn't tell me you had a ramen vending machine!"

"I never used it."

"I would kill to have it in my office!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "You have time to eat at your office?

"Well not really…" The blond admitted slowly before he grinned, "But my secretary brings me ramen sometimes!"

"Your secretary sounds like a good one." He commented.

Bright blue eyes narrowed happily, "Yep!"

Then there was silence again before it was awkwardly broken by Naruto, "So can we eat ramen now?"

"I thought you said the machine was stuck." The raven pointed out.

Naruto showed Sasuke his arm muscles, "It just needs a little bit of Uzumaki Naruto's special touch!"

The other lifted a sardonic eyebrow, "Special touch?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke nearly face-faulted when Naruto went up to the machine and kicked it hard a few times.

"You know, I really doubt that method would work, your 'special touch' you call it?"

Azure eyes glared hard, "I'd like to see you do better!"

He didn't say anything but walked up to the machine and put in some money. Sasuke tapped his chin thoughtfully before he decided on the chicken ramen and pressed C47.

-Thud- went the machine as two packages rolled down, one chicken and the other miso. With a smirk, the Uchiha picked both of them up, "Yes, my brilliant idea."

The blond bit his tongue from saying anything. Why didn't he think of that? "I would have done that too," He finally declared proudly, "just that I didn't think I would eat two."

Sasuke made a sound at the back of his throat before he handed Naruto the miso pack. Then they moved over to the hot water machine next to the vending machine.

"Why do you have a ramen vending machine anyway?" Naruto said, breaking the silence once again.

"Most of my employees work throughout the day, many of them have to skip their lunch to get their workload finished."

Looks like he really did work his employees to the ground… Naruto was glad that his employees still got their lunch break. But the idea was definitely appealing to him. Cause while his employees may be able to get their work done on time, Naruto never had enough time to complete his, and that usually resulted in him working into the late hours of the night.

--

Naruto reached home at exactly 12am that night before he collapsed on his bed. Who knew today would turn out the way it did. Finding his old school friends, finding new friends, learning about Sasuke's company, about the vending machine, about having his first kiss accidentally taken away by the raven…

The blond shot up from the bed, his face unnaturally pink. Shit, he had to get that out of his mind. Avoiding the Uchiha was out of the question, he was coming over to his company tomorrow, not to mention that they were going to be partners.

With a disgruntled sigh, Naruto collapsed back onto his bed. Who thought things would turn out so awkwardly.

But damn, why didn't he feel any disgust about that kiss?!

--

Sasuke himself was taking a shower, resting his head against the cool marble wall as warm water flowed down his body. For him, the only thing playing in his mind was the accidental kiss. He knew he was surprised when it first happened, but then the surprise melted as soon as their lips met. He knew what was going off, he knew, and he didn't break it. He knew he was in control as soon as their lips met. He knew, he _knew_! So why didn't he do anything until Naruto was the one who broke away?

Unintentionally, Sasuke brought his fingers to touch his lips. He remembered Naruto being close enough to breath his scent, his scent that smelled so much like Sasuke's lost childhood, of innocence, candy floss and others. Damn he was sounding like an idiot but that was the truth! Not to mention that the dobe's lips were so very soft…

Immediately catching where his thoughts were going, the Uchiha cursed. He cursed and cursed, why did this suddenly happen? This was all not going to plan.

Damn it!

The plan was simply get buddy-buddy close to Naruto so they could have a great partnership together, not in any other terms! Which a frustrated growl, the Uchiha punched the wall. Well, the least he could do was act like nothing happened.

And tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--

Naruto was lucky that he was up and running early in the morning. Jogging into his office, he greeted everyone with a bright grin.

All the employees grinned back, happy to see their mini boss so happy. Well, not that he wasn't always happy but Naruto's happiness was always catching.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted his secretary with a bright grin.

The raven-haired girl quickly straightened up, a blush full on her face, "N-N-Naruto-kun, g-good morning! Glad to see you back."

"Yep," Naruto took a deep breath, "man it's good to be back, even though it's only been one day."

The girl just smiled, a light blush on her face before she asked politely. "How was it at the Uchiha Cooperation?"

"Let me tell you Hinata-chan, the atmosphere there is almost suffocating."

Hinata nodded a little, immediately understanding, the atmosphere at the Hyuuga Complex was also suffocating…

"Ne Hinata, in case my old man didn't tell you, today we're expecting--"

"Talking bad about my company, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto swirled around and pointed, "Teme, you're late!"

"By a minute?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "And yesterday how long were you late for?"

The blond wisely kept his mouth shut at that.

Hinata's eyes were unnaturally wide, she almost squeaked, "S-Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Dark eyes turned to the girl before the widened slightly in recognition, "Hinata?"

Naruto glanced between the both of them, "Eh? You two know one another?"

Sasuke frowned when he noticed the young woman trying to hide behind Naruto, "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about teme?" Blue eyes narrowed, noticing the way his secretary was seeking shelter from the frown of the Uchiha, "Hinata-chan's my secretary, why shouldn't she be here? And stop glaring at her, you're scaring her!" The last part was hissed out as Naruto took a firm place on the ground so Hinata could hide behind him.

"Your secretary?" Sasuke repeated incredulously before he aimed another question at Hinata, "Does Neji know about this?"

"Neji?" Naruto blinked, "What does he have to do with this?"

Hinata let out another squeak, "N-Naruto-kun, you know Neji nii-san?"

"Nii-san?" The blond blinked again, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm lost?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto from Hinata gently, though he did not want to admit it, "You didn't know?" here he gave Hinata a reproachful look, "Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga's, she's suppose to be the heir of their company. Neji's her cousin."

There Hinata gasped, while Naruto's eyes widened at an alarming rate. "What?"

Thoughts quickly ran through Hinata's mind, if Naruto got mad with her… She quickly came out from behind Naruto to stand in front of him, "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun! But I just didn't want to work at that company with Neji nii-san. I didn't want to be the heir--"

"What would Neji say if he knew about this." Sasuke said in a deadly quiet tone.

Hinata flinched.

"Stop it Sasuke," Naruto finally spoke up after getting over his initial shock. "if Hinata is working here, she is still under me and so I appreciate if you would stop scaring her."

Inky eyes turned to Naruto, "She-"

"I don't care." Naruto said firmly, "Look, if she doesn't want to work at her supposedly company, then there obviously has to be a reason. And it isn't my place to tell her what to do."

Blue and black clashed together before Sasuke sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "Fine, you win. But as Neji's friend I have my place to tell him the truth." then he turned to Hinata.

The heiress gave off a soft sad sigh before she nodded, "Al…Alright."

Naruto gave Hinata a pat on her shoulders and gave a big grin, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure it's going to be alright."

Blushing at the touch, Hinata bowed her head down shyly, "O-Of course."

--

"Honestly teme, the first thing you come into my office is to cause a racket."

"I didn't know your secretary was Hinata." The Uchiha replied simply.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Even if she is the heir to Neji's company, what's wrong if she wants to work here instead?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a disbelieving glance, "Of course it's wrong usuratonkachi. It goes against the balance. If Hinata was the heir of some other company, she might be spying on your company or something."

"Hinata won't spy on us."

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and frowned at Naruto, "How can you remain so naïve about such things?"

Blue eyes turned back to shake his head, "It's not that I'm naïve, it's just that Hinata wouldn't do such a thing."

The other gave a derisive snort and continued walking alongside of Naruto, "That sounds pretty damn naïve to me."

"Don't worry," Sasuke turned to see Naruto smiling ahead, something dark hidden underneath his voice. "I would definitely know if something was off."

"Aren't you confident?" He finally commented, trying to see under what Naruto was hiding.

Naruto shook his head slowly before he gave Sasuke a small smile, "Something in me just tells me that."

The only thing Sasuke didn't know, was that Naruto meant it in a more literal sense.

--

Sasuke spent the whole morning walking around with Naruto who showed him every floor and department with a huge grin on his face. To the Uchiha, it was obvious everyone liked Naruto. That smile definitely contagious, no one bowed super low to greet the blond, there was of course there was this nervous, polite yet friendly way that all the employees greeted Naruto. It was obvious, they loved their job and their bosses son.

And what was there not to love? Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto. The blond seemed like the type to be able to get along with almost everybody.

The Uchiha watched as Naruto rubbed the back of head as he talked animatedly to one old man, "Jii-chan! How are you and Konohamaru doing?"

The old man grinned, "Konohamaru keeps asking about you."

Naruto laughed, "What? I'm not spending enough time with that kid?"

"He wants to play ninja with you and his friends."

"Mou Sarutobi-san, that game? Isn't he already like 14?"

Sasuke felt like he was fading into the background as he watched Naruto converse with his financial adviser. They seemed more like old friends than employer and employee.

Flashback

_"Are you leaving now?" Fugaku looked up from his newspaper as Sasuke walked by him. _

_"Yes." _

_Fugaku put down his newspaper as he stared at his son, "You'll learn Sasuke, that when you deal with Uzumakis it's very different. Their atmosphere in their office and the way they handle situations is different." _

_Sasuke eyed his father carefully, choosing his words he replied, "Why do you want to merge so badly? Don't use the 'need new allies' excuse it's obvious that isn't the only reason. I know you don't have to answer to me, but I would want to know at least a little." _

_The older Uchiha averted his gaze somewhere else, "… I just have to do something to mend my ways." _

_Pursing his lips together in a thin line, Sasuke thought a moment, "You told me never to mix personal business with business business." _

_Fugaku's lips curved slightly, "I did didn't I. Let's just say it's for the better of the company and leave it as that." _

End flashback

So that was that, and Sasuke had gone into stunned silence at the slight curve of his father's lips. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sasuke hid his own smile as Naruto told the old man to take it easy.

"I'm not that old and weak Naruto." Sarutobi laughed as he patted Naruto on the head.

Naruto grinned before he turned to Sasuke, "Oh Sarutobi-san, let me introduce you. This is Uchiha Sasuke."

"I already knew that," Sarutobi's wrinkled eyes glinted, "but it is an honor. I would never imagine someone like you and Naruto becoming partners."

The message hidden behind the old man's words were clear to Sasuke.

_The both of you are like complete opposites, it would be hard for the two of you to get along. _

"Even I was surprise myself," Sasuke answered, "but we plan to make this partnership work."

_This was against my wishes, but if my father wants to make it work, it will. _

"Ah, I see." A wrinkled smile, "I hope the two of you get along, Naruto could really use some help."

_Naruto needs to depend on someone Sasuke, please don't hurt him in any way. _

The Uchiha frowned, what was the old man saying? "Rest assured… I will have it under control."

The old man nodded, satisfied with that answer. "It's not exactly easy to handle this hyper boy over here,"

There Naruto openly gaped at the old man, staring at the other like as if he stabbed through his heart.

Suddenly one man draped his hands around Naruto, resting his weight against the boy like they were old friends. "Hah! Not easy to handle Naruto? I'd say it's fucking difficult!"

Sasuke took in the other's language with distaste, no one would dare to speak in such a language in front of him.

"Damn you Kiba, I told you to stop with those vulgarities!" Naruto shrugged off his friend and poked Kiba on the nose childishly.

"Fine, fine! But only in front of you." His friend waved his hand around a bit before his eyes came to rest on Sasuke. "Oh! So you're him!" Kiba scoffed, "I don't know why the girls go mad over him."

Naruto folded his arms and nodded wholeheartedly, refusing to admit that even he thought Sasuke was hot.

Sasuke on the other hand was staring at Kiba with much dislike. This Kiba guy was slightly like Naruto, he was loud and uncouth. He had spiky brown hair --though Naruto's was spikier--, common brown eyes and weird red upside-down triangles tattoos at both sides of his face.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced somewhere else.

Kiba growled, "What was that? Man you're such a fuc--"

"Kiba!"

"Freaking asshole!" Kiba corrected himself before he gave Naruto a nervous smile. He knew better than to agitate Naruto, the blond was very serious in his values and that he wouldn't tolerate vulgarities in his office. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh, "Don't worry about it, just try to be nicer, I'm still showing Sasuke around."

"Alright so I'll see you around," Kiba swung an arm around Naruto's shoulder before he smirked at Sasuke, "I'm Kiba, incase you didn't hear Naruto say me name. I'm going off now, can't let me boss get angry at me." He chuckled before letting go of Naruto and turning, "Give him hell."

The blond squawked indignantly, "Are you trying to imply I work my employees to death?!"

"You make Hinata-chan wash your laundry!" Kiba now focused his attention on Naruto.

"Hinata-chan _offers_, there's a difference!"

Kiba folded his hands and looked away. "Bah"

Naruto grinned as he leaned forward a little, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"No."

"Sure, sure, denial is the first step and you know it."

"Don't make me bite you."

"I look forward to it." Naruto grinned cheekily.

Kiba ignored Sasuke's presence, gave Naruto a finger and went off laughing.

Sasuke frowned, something bubbling at the pit of his stomach. "Do you flirt with all your employees like that?"

"Of course not," Naruto replied chuckling, "just that me and Kiba are old school classmates, we love to poke at each other like that."

"I see." Sasuke gritted his teeth together, not sure why he was acting this way. Now something else was bothering him, the fact that Naruto was able to have such a normal childhood while he didn't. It wasn't fair somehow.

Naruto grinned as he led Sasuke to his office. "Be prepared."

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes as Naruto opened the door.

"GAAAAAH!" Naruto face-faulted at the stack of paperwork that sat innocently on his desk. "Waah! I don't wanna do!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. Surprisingly enough, the office wasn't as untidy as he thought. "you're so childish."

The blond bit his bottom lip and ignored Sasuke as he staggered over to his desk, "Mooooou! I thought my father said he was going to help me with this!"

"I'm sure your dad has enough work on his own hands." Sasuke closed the door behind them before taking a few steps into the room.

Naruto's bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "Looks like our touring stops here teme, I have –ugh- work to do."

Sasuke hid his chuckle as the blond plopped down on his office chair, letting out a loud groan.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto managed to grunt out under his pile of work.

"N-Naruto-kun," A soft voice entered the room as Hinata took a few steps forward. "I've bought your favorite ramen."

Immediately Sasuke could see Naruto's face brighten up, "Hinata-chaaaaaan!" the way Naruto drawled out her name was another way Sasuke could tell he was ecstatic, "Arigato! You shouldn't have."

Hinata's seemingly perpetual blush darkened as she went to place the plastic bag containing the ramen at the only empty spot on Naruto's table, "I-It's nothing! Naruto-kun… it's just that my lunch break is over already and you were still here." Then she glanced over to Sasuke and nodded, "I bought one for you too, Sasuke-kun. Though I'm not sure if you would-"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto said cheerfully as he quickly took out one container of ramen leaving the other inside for Sasuke. "I'd make sure that bastard eats it, can't let good ramen go to waste."

The heiress blinked at what Naruto called Sasuke before he took a quick glance at Sasuke to see if there was any reaction to that name. Surprisingly, there was none. "Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged, "I can't deny food offered from the heiress herself."

Hinata blushed, and it was from being embarrassed and annoyed. Swallowing a bit of her saliva, she closed her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, we need to talk." This time her voice was steady and calm, very much like the heiress she was trained to be.

"Of course." The Uchiha answered easily.

Naruto glanced between the both of them before he sighed and shook his head, moving back to concentrating on his ramen.

The heiress smiled at Naruto, before bowing a little. "Naruto-kun, I'll be going back to my desk now."

"Yep!" Naruto looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth before he slurped them up with a mighty breath. Sasuke got a little disgusted but kept quiet, "Thanks for buying lunch Hinata, and thanks for cleaning up my mess."

"Mess?" Sasuke echoed, this time a little confused.

Her flush did not fade, "It's fine Naruto-kun, Minato-san told me you were having a visitor so I just tidied up your office a little."

Ah, so that was why Naruto's office was clean, surprise surprise. But… Hinata the heiress cleaned it up?

"I'll be at my desk, Sasuke-kun." She informed the Uchiha politely before she exited the office.

When the door was gently shut, Naruto spoke up. "Hinata-chan seems to treat you very differently from other crazy fainting girls."

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes, wasn't it obvious that Hinata had absolutely no interest in him because she had much more interest in the blond… who seemed, Sasuke roved his eyes over Naruto, clueless. "Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga company, I'm just surprised."

"But I thought Neji was."

"Neji took her place, because Hinata insisted that she wasn't suited for the part."

"Wow, Hinata told her parents that?" Naruto was clearly impressed, "I wouldn't think she was the firm type. But I guess shows how much I know." The blond turned away, staring aimlessly at his empty container. Then he murmured more to himself, "But then again, he said that she had this air of superiority compared to others."

Dark eyes narrowed, "Who did?"

Cerulean eyes blinked, snapping out of whatever daze he was in and quickly shook his head, "No one important. Anyway, I would hope you won't scare her out of working for me."

"How did you meet her?" Sasuke asked slowly, letting Naruto change the subject.

"Kiba introduced her to me, said she wanted work." The blond shrugged, "I needed a secretary at that time, so I hired her, and what can I say? She was good at it."

"You didn't check on her background?"

"She smelt fine." Naruto said before he took in Sasuke's blank expression and realized what he said. "I mean, I trusted Kiba."

"Right…" Sasuke gave Naruto this very suspicious look. "I think I'll go find Hinata."

Naruto inclined his head a little to the side, "You haven't eaten what Hinata-chan bought!"

Sasuke shrugged, "She'll understand, later."

When the door shut once again, leaving Naruto alone in the room. He gave the door a weird glare, "Oh well, at least more ramen for me!"

To be continued

* * *

Gaaah! What a long chapter! Sorry this chapter is kind of boring… lots of talking but I need to get it done. Hope you all enjoyed it! 


	8. Fake

Goodness, it's been so long since I updated this. I'm so sorry everyone! I've been working and playing around with photoshop so much that writing sort of became… I simply lost interest in it for a moment. But don't worry! I haven't given up on this story.

-**  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

"Hinata." Sasuke greeted the heiress.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted back just before the phone rang. "Excuse me Sasuke-kun. Good afternoon Uzumaki Enterprise, how may I help you?"

Sasuke took a step back to observe the young lady. He would have never imagined Hinata working here, though it looks like she was quite used to this job as she flipped through the calendar at the side of the table.

"Yes, he will be free around the 29th however any date earlier than that wouldn't fit in his schedule. Yes, yes. I'll inform him, anything else? Oh, then thank you, I'm sure to pass him the message. Goodbye." Then Hinata put down the phone calmly and scribbled something on blank paper notebook on her table and on the calendar.

"You seemed very familiar with this. How long have you been working here?"

Hinata stopped and cleared her throat, "Sasuke-kun, you know that I don't have to answer to you."

"Of course," Sasuke didn't seem offended at all, "at least you enjoy this much more."

"Naruto-kun is a wonderful boss." Hinata diverted her eyes away from Sasuke, a blush on her face once again.

The Uchiha withheld a snort, but at least Hinata was more decent than any other woman he had met who threw themselves at his feet. "So you knew him when this… Kiba introduced him?"

"Kiba-kun?" The girl squeaked, her eyes widening.

"The usuratonkachi told me,"

She seemed lost for a moment before she recalled what Sasuke called Naruto when he first came in. "Oh, Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun mentioned him to you?"

"I met him just now."

"Oh."

"He seems like… a pleasant person."

Hinata hid a cringe. She knew the tone underlying those words. She herself knew Kiba was crude and had a way with his words. Maybe a little uncouth as well, but he was a good person deep down. Instead of saying anything, she kept quiet.

"…So does the dobe slack a lot?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone, deciding to change the subject.

"The dobe?" She echoed softly before she understood. Hinata immediately straightened up and shook her head, her pretty locks falling over her eyes, "Oh no, Naruto-kun works very hard. There are times where I come in the morning and find him sleeping at his desk."

"And you're sure it wasn't because he was sleeping throughout the whole night?"

"Sasuke-kun," Her pale eyes narrowed slightly, "there are times where I have work till the late hours of the night, before I go home I always tell Naruto-kun goodbye. He's always busy at his desk, and he is sure to be a good leader for the Uzumaki Enterprise." Her voice was firm before it softened and it seemed like she was reminiscing, "Sometimes early in the morning I have to wake him up and force him to go home."

Sasuke already knew he was pushing it. The heiress had this stern tone in her voice, and he knew better than to push it. There were very few times (in fact this was the first time) he had heard the heiress sound so… unyielding.

'You like him,' Sasuke wanted to comment but decided against it in the end.

"Hinata, can you please pass this to Naruto?"

A voice spoke up behind Sasuke. The Uchiha waited to person to walk forward instead of turning to face him. A man with long hair in a spiky ponytail came from at the back.

"Shikamaru-kun." Hinata greeted with a smile. "What do you need?"

"I need to get this delivered to Naruto, but I guess he's still busy." Shikamaru sighed, putting his hand on his head, "It's so troublesome." Then his eyes turned to the Uchiha, "You must be the Uchiha I've been hearing them talk about."

Sasuke inwardly fumed, was it just him, or was it just that everyone in this office didn't respect him. Well except some of the females who had almost swooned upon seeing him. But that wasn't the point, the point was-

"I heard some girls fainted upstairs when they saw you, how troublesome. Not like we need more trouble here, Naruto usually provides plenty…" Shikamaru gave Sasuke a look, "And now there's you."

See! That was the point. Stupid dobe and his stupid employees. No, Sasuke was not complaining, he never did that.

Instead, Sasuke mock glared at the new face.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome, but I'm Nara Shikamaru. Finally a chance to meet you, Uchiha-san."

The Uchiha nodded, "Indeed, Nara-san."

He waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Shikamaru's fine. It's too damn troublesome to call me with a 'san'" the last part murmured out but caught by Sasuke nonetheless. "Since you're going to be Naruto's partner, I'd pity you."

"I HEARD THAT SHIKAMARU!"

Hinata jumped a little as her little intercom at the side of the table blared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that voice.

"Naruto," Shikamaru drawled as he leaned against Hinata's desk so he could speak into the intercom, "it's not nice to listen to other people's conversation you know."

"I learned it from my dad!" Naruto proclaimed loudly from the other side. Sasuke could almost imagine Naruto having tails and them wagging enthusiastically.

Shikamaru sighed again, "Both of you, so troublesome."

Sasuke was beginning to wonder if 'so troublesome' were the only words Shikamaru knew.

The shrill sound of Hinata's telephone rang, the heiress seemed to panic and stumble for the phone a moment before she picked it up, "Good afternoon Uzumaki Enterprise, how may I help you?"

The heiress blinked for a moment while all eyes were on her. "Hold on, he's on the intercom Gaara-kun,"

Inky eyes narrowed at the name.

"Naruto-kun, it's Gaara-kun." Hinata spoke politely to the intercom.

"Harrrrrr!" Came the very retarded –-in Sasuke's opinion-- answer. "GAARA! Sure Hinata, send the call up to me, haven't talked to him in a while."

Then the intercom went dead.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troubl-"

"Hinata, was that Gaara Naruto mentioned Sabaku Gaara of Sand?" Sasuke interrupted, his eyes narrowing.

The heiress shook her head, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'm not allowed to give away any information like that."

Sasuke knew that the heiress just didn't want to tell him anything, and he couldn't blame her for the sake of the usuratonkachi's company. It was still unlikely that _the _Gaara would be friends with people like Naruto.

So instead, he nodded at Hinata before he turned away, "If you would excuse me, I forgot I have something of importance I need to discuss with Naruto."

Once the Uchiha was out of sight, Hinata sighed. "I'm worried for Naruto-kun." She admitted to Shikamaru, also known as one of the smartest employee in the entire office.

"Don't worry about it." The genius waved it off, "Naruto can handle it."

--

When Sasuke reached the door to the dobe's room, he paused for a second before he knocked once out of courtesy and opened it.

He almost fell in comical shock at the sight that greeted him. Naruto was spinning around in his office chair holding a cordless phone, his once clean office was now scattered with paper, his once clean neatly stacked desk was now a mess. That, Sasuke could take, but the thing was that Naruto, the future _heir _of the Uzumaki Enterprise, the person whom Sasuke was suppose to be partnering up with, was spinning wildly around in his office chair.

'Just how idiotic can a person be?' Sasuke heard himself say internally. As he continued to watch Naruto blissfully spin around madly, unaware that Sasuke was standing at the door watching him as he talked on the phone, Sasuke thought it was only a matter of time before the chair--

CRASH

Sasuke put a hand to his forehead. Oh, how he wanted to point at Naruto and laugh loudly saying 'I saw it coming!', but for the sake of his masculine and Uchiha pride, he didn't.

Dark eyes watched with mirth dancing in them as the blond grabbed the edge of his desk and pulled himself up shakily while his other picked up the phone that fell along with him. "Ahh, sorry Gaara. Eh, I fell down the chair." He said sheepishly into the phone.

Gaara was it…?

"Yes, yes I know! You know I'm careful damn it." Naruto grumbled as he picked the chair up and carefully sat on it, watchful if it made any sudden jerks or falls apart. Then he glanced up at Sasuke and glared when he noticed amusement etched onto the raven's features.

It wasn't that he didn't notice the raven since he arrived, he wasn't deaf, and his … partner inside him just gave him sensitive hearing. Damn that bastard for laughing inwardly at him! Naruto didn't need his _dearest_ birth partner to look underneath and see Sasuke inwardly sniggering at him.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts when Gaara replied before he answered, "Don't worry Gaara I'm fine. Yes, yes I am. But you have to excuse me now. I have a bastard to deal with. Yeah, I'll tell you about it later! Bye!"

Then he hung up and glared at Sasuke. "You teme, you should have offered to help me instead of standing there smirking."

"I wasn't smirking." The Uchiha answered easily.

The blonde's upper lip rose, showing his teeth. "I didn't need to see you smirking to know you were smirking on the inside, teme."

"Dobe." An eyebrow cocked at Naruto as if to say, 'whatever'.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto hissed automatically before he raised a questioning eyebrow, "So what are you doing here anyway teme, I thought you went to see Hinata-chan?"

"Have you heard about the party the Hyuuga's are throwing?" Sasuke said, cutting straight to the chase.

Naruto stood up to fetch some papers that were scattered on the floor, "Yeah, I think I have. It's tonight isn't it? What about it?"

"Are you going?"

"Uh," The blond paused before he went back to his chair, "I should be. So I have to be leaving work earlier today, you're going too right? Since Neji's your good friend and all."

Sasuke nodded once.

Tilting his head to the side a little, Naruto asked, "It's that what you wanted to ask me?"

Sasuke turned away a little, not replying.

"Tch, bastard." Naruto grumbled and started to filter through the papers, tossing away those that weren't of importance… yet. "I thought that you out of all people should have been taught how to be polite."

"Considering the fact that I did not outright flatly laugh at you when you fell of the chair is considered pretty much polite already." Was the smug answer from the raven, a small smirk pulling at the side of his lips at Naruto who growled.

"Shut up teme," Naruto replied first before he added in, "and don't you dare mention that to anybody."

Sasuke hid a snigger, the image of Naruto falling imprinted in his head.

--

Later that Evening

--

Naruto pouted as he stared at the stupid white tux he had to wear. How infuriating that his own tux couldn't be orange (His father's orders)! He pouted at the mirror, something at the back of his mind teasing him endlessly of how he liked to act cute. Tilting his head to stare at the Kyuubi stuffed toy on the bed because he knew he couldn't glare at him inside.

"Shut up." He muttered before he twirled and walked out of his room. Rushing down the stairs, he yelled, "Otou-san! Oi, Otou-san! Are you coming!"

Looking around the living room for his father, he glanced around suspiciously as if his father would suddenly jump out and pounce on him. The sound of coughing brought his attention to the door of the kitchen to see his father waving weakly from there, using the side of the door as support. He wasn't wearing a tux but instead was wearing his bedroom clothes.

"Sorry son," Here he let out a cough and a wheeze, "I'm not feeling up to it."

Naruto's eyes glinted immediately recognizing this situation. It was familiar, too familiar. "You're _lying_! You just don't want to go for the party cause you're too lazy!"

His father coughed again and hard for an effect, "I'm hurt, you don't believe your old man's words?"

"Nope." Naruto shook his head definitely.

Minato stopped his fake cough and suddenly looked very well once again. "Well, I don't need to go for the party since my own son is going to be there, there's no need for me to go." Then he straightened up and started to laugh.

The younger blonde's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Damn you old man! Don't use me as your excuse!"

They were stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

From the kitchen door, Minato smiled and waved gleefully, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself-"

"You're not even sick!"

Not affected by Naruto's interruption he continued. "I know you'll be worried about me but don't worry. Go out and have fun, leave your old man alone in the house, to take care of himself, to--"

"Alright, alright I'm going. Crazy man…" Naruto muttered before he swung the door open, stepped out and slammed it closed.

"What got you so upset?"

Naruto turned to give his best friend a pout, "My Otou-san is sick, he doesn't want to go."

"You mean he's faking to be sick so he doesn't have to dress up and go." The redhead said tonelessly.

The blond give a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Once again huh? Gaara can always see through all."

Gaara smiled a little before he pulled his friend, "Come on, we're going to be late."

--

"Sasuke,"

The young Uchiha stopped arranging his tux and turned slightly, "Yes Otou-sama?"

Fugaku closed his eyes, "I've decided I would not go for tonight's party at the Hyuuga's."

Sasuke turned fully, he stopped his eyebrow from raising at his father's night clothes. "Why?"

"I'm not up to it."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and suspicion, "You usually make it a point to attend all these parties. For strengthening the bond with our allies, as you say."

"But you're the heir, so I'm leaving you this responsibility."

Inside, Sasuke took a double-take. It sounded like his father was just brushing all the work to him!

"So you're not going?"

"I don't feel like going." His father shrugged and Sasuke thought he had died because his father _never _shrugged and, what kind of words were '_I don't feel like going_'! The older man left the room, "Give my regards to the Hyuuga's, the Rock's and Naruto-san."

The raven could almost feel sweat slowly going down the side of his head. Sasuke heard that his father had 'hung out' with Naruto's father yesterday.

'Someone help,' Sasuke screamed internally, 'he's reminding me more and more of those two idiots.'

To be continued.

* * *

Hee! I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter. Since Naruto is such the comedian without even trying. I kind of have a plot for this story, but I'm not sure how it would turn out. Nor am I sure how to even write it out. Help!

Review to make me know someone likes this. DX


	9. Shock

I would like to thank **everyone** who is supporting me on this story. I wouldn't be motivated enough to continue if not for your support! I'm actually running out of ideas here so new ideas would be appreciated. XD

-**  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

"Ne Gaara, you really didn't want to come today right?" Naruto asked, bouncing as he took each step. They were waking to the Hyuuga Mansion because they really didn't feel like driving. Sometimes it was good to take it easy, to slowly take time to walk and smell the flowers.

Everyday for the both of them was fast-paced, but when they had the chance, they would take their own sweet time to walk. It was this mutual understanding between the both of them. It was a cool day after all, they didn't want to pass this opportunity to be able to walk and sweat the bare minimum.

"Yes," The redhead said slowly.

"Why? I mean, other than the fact you always _hate_ these parties, I know you hate this party tonight _more_."

Gaara smirked a little and Naruto grinned, it wasn't often to see his friend display any emotion now was it. "Yes, there is someone I would not wish to see."

Clear blue orbs blinked, "Why not? _Also _other than the fact that you dislike quite a lot of people, why is this person so much worse?"

'_Obviously Naruto know me best,_' Gaara thought with a smile but this time it quickly morphed into a frown, "this person..." damn it, now that they were on this subject, it was so hard to say it out. He didn't feel like saying it either.

"What about this person?" Naruto pushed, his eyes shimmering.

How could Gaara say no? "He..."

"Ah so it's a he."

Gaara ignored that part and continued, Naruto always had this habit of interrupting when someone was talking, although, it may have been due to Minato's influence because the redhead had heard the old blond man do the same thing many times. "I..."

Naruto shook his head understandingly before he beamed, his gorgeous bangs falling perfectly over his face, "Don't worry Gaara, you don't have to tell me... yet."

This was just another reason why Gaara loved his best friend so much. Naruto always could understand him, after all, they had the same eyes now didn't they? They past were almost the same, Naruto was slightly luckier than Gaara but Gaara was glad, he wouldn't want his best friend to suffer through what he had gone through.

Nearing the place where Gaara had dreaded the most, Gaara felt his heartbeat quicken slightly and cursed inwardly. He was suppose to be the cold-hearted leader of the Sand Empire.

"Gaara?" Naruto glanced at his friend worriedly, "Are you alright? You look pale."

Sometimes Gaara really hated the fact that Naruto was one the person who could see through him so well, though Gaara could also see through Naruto. "I'm fine Naruto, just tired."

The blond beamed again, "So am I, but I guess for the sake of Neji and Hinata-chan I would have to be on my best."

Gaara stiffened at the name of 'Neji' but gave Naruto a weird look, "Hinata?"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday that she's like, the heir but she didn't want to be one, or something."

The redhead let this information sink, "But wasn't she the one that smelt fine?"

"Yep you know how Kyu-" Naruto paused and glanced around before he lowered his voice, "Kyuubi just knows these things, besides, Shukaku said she was fine too."

"That stupid sand creature thinks everyone is fine." Gaara hissed, remembering how _fine _the demon thought the white-eyed male was.

There Naruto gave Gaara a weird look. It was a well-known fact between them that their demons didn't like many people. In fact, they _hated_, they downright_ detested _many people. "I'm not even going to ask."

Gaara smirked a bit again, "By the way Naruto, yesterday you fell of the chair-"

The blond pouted.

"-Someone walked in. It was the Uchiha wasn't it? I heard that he was at your office yesterday."

"How do you know these things?" Naruto stared incredulously at his friend.

"Shikamaru,"

Naruto's mouth formed the shape of an 'O', "I remember, he went over to your company to delivery some stuff to Temari!"

"That's right," The redhead nodded eyeing the large mansion just up ahead with slight distaste. "I heard him mutter something about heading back to meet that _troublesome_ Uchiha."

"Same old Shikamaru." Naruto laughed.

There was silence as they neared the bustling mansion before Gaara spoke. "Something happened between you and the Uchiha right?"

Naruto stiffened, stopping altogether.

Gaara shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Don't deny it baka, and don't ask how I know about it either. Whether anything happened between the two of you or not, I don't know."

The redhead took a few steps forwards before he turned back slightly to face a gaping Naruto. "It's just a feeling I get."

--

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at group of girls at one corner giggling away like witches, all the while staring at him. Honestly ladies, have some _class_. Weren't they suppose to be ladies of high-class? Looks like they weren't taught proper manners-

"Ugh, disgusting." He heard a voice mutter darkly before he recognized the pink -ah, a cringe- hair.

Deciding to be a little bit more polite to the allies of the Uzumaki's Sasuke cleared his throat, "Sakura-san."

Sakura jerked back lightly before she saw Sasuke and smiled, a healthy dose of red resting on her cheeks, matching the light pale green gown she wore. "Sasuke-kun, you're here too."

"Yes..." Sasuke inwardly cursed himself, now he had nothing to say especially since he was the first one to initiate the conversation. So he settled for simple talk, "Where's your best friend?"

He didn't say it in a manner less fashion so the girl did not take offence at the words. "Oh, he's probably already here or on his way."

Tch, knowing the dobe, he would probably be late.

"Sasuke-kun, are you here alone?"

"My father had... another appointment."

"I see." Sakura bit her bottom lip, but careful not to smudge her lipstick. It was too weird to talk to Sasuke without Naruto around, the blond was like, the connection, and he made everything seem alright.

"Sasuke, and Sakura-san. How are you?" Neji approached the two of them, clad in a simple black tux with a single wine glass in his hand.

"I'm doing well Neji-san, thank you for asking." Sakura replied politely.

At the continual sound of soft giggling, Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. She herself had been like that years ago, however, she _never_ acted that way at a formal party. When she saw Sasuke last time she was never like that. She swooned, but with _style_.

Neji rose an eyebrow at that, tilting his head minutely to stare at those girls only to realize they weren't even staring at Sasuke or him.

Sasuke, Neji and Sakura turned their attention to the group of girls only to hear a very monotonous but firm voice say in a soft and deadly tone, "Move."

The girls immediately parted though giggling all the while two people walked through.

There Sakura smiled.

Gaara and Naruto walked through, both looking like as if those girls didn't exist at all. Naruto was talking incessantly, waving his hands in the air with a light blush on his cheeks, as if trying to explain or clarify something with the redhead while Gaara seemed annoyed, not at Naruto but at the crowd gathered in the party.

"Gaaaaara!" Sakura could hear Naruto now that they were closer, "I swear it was nothing! Nothing at all, I can't believe you're actually _considering _something like that! I mean, how long have you known me and how--"

Ah, the incessant talking, it wouldn't be long before Gaara would-

"Naruto, shut up," There it was, but it wasn't said with any malice at all, "no matter what you say, I stand my ground."

"Aww! But Gaa-Itai!" Naruto groaned unhappily as he rubbed the spot on his head where Gaara had just hit (not really with force), "Everyone is hitting me."

"That's because you keep acting like an idiot."

Naruto stuck his tongue childishly out at Gaara.

At the sound of the giggling girls behind, Gaara slowly tilted his head sideways with great effect and glared immediately silencing all of them before he turned back, his face a total blank.

"You're scaring everyone away, Gaara."

"That's the point, it's too crowded, I hate this. I want to go home." Sakura could hear the redhead grumbling.

"Are you whining?" Naruto tilted forward a little and grinned at his best friend, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"No."

Sakura recognized the end of the conversation which was her point to step in, "Naruto, Gaara, over here!" she waved her hand in slow strokes but gained their attention anyway.

"Sakura-chyaaaaan!" Naruto happily bounced over to his friend, pausing only to greet stare at Neji and Sasuke, "Neji! And the bastard."

Sasuke scowled at the way Naruto had said his 'name' before he took in the dobe's appearance. A white tux, somehow that suited him, Sasuke had to admit it made him look rather dashing. Then someone stepped next to Naruto.

The Uchiha could barely contain his shock when he saw Naruto and Gaara of Sand, the heir of the Sand Empire, walking together. He had heard even Neji, who was usually stoic just like him, hitch a breath in surprise. Especially when he heard the both of them talking like they've known each other for long.

"Sakura," Gaara greeted politely before he turned his attention to Sasuke and Neji, his eyes turning cold. "Uchiha, and... Hyuuga."

Naruto swore he saw Gaara's eye twitch slightly at that name. He knew something was probably going on between Neji and Gaara but he didn't know what.

"Naruto," Neji greeted, "Gaara--"

"Don't call me that." Gaara hissed out, his eyes glaring hatefully at Neji.

Neji's eyes narrowed but otherwise didn't say anything.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow at Neji's attitude, calling Gaara of Sand by name may not have been the smartest move. "Dobe," He greeted Naruto who immediately retorted, "Sabaku."

Then the tension was suddenly in the air, Naruto suspected it was coming from Gaara and aiming towards Neji. He had never seen Gaara glare so angrily at someone other than his own father before. Suddenly the tension was gone when Gaara broke eye contact with Neji before he grabbed Naruto's arm, "Let's go."

"Eeeeh? Go where? I want to stay and talk to Sakura-chan!" The blond whined, unaware of the sudden glare Neji had aimed between their hands.

The confusion in Sakura's eyes softened to understanding before she said, "Ne Naruto, I saw that they have ramen on the buffet table."

"Really!?" Clear blue eyes widened with delight, "Come on Gaara! What are you waiting for?! Standing there like a statue!" Then the blond stalked off, pulling his friend behind.

Gaara shot Sakura a nod as gratitude before he tugged his hand out of Naruto's grip and proceeded to hit him on the head, not removing his hand as they went forward. "Stop pulling me." He tone was completely different then when greeting or talking to Sasuke and Neji.

Once the two were at the buffet table, Sakura turned to Sasuke and Neji, "I apologize for uhm, the way Gaara snapped at you," she aimed it at Neji, "he's usually unhappy at crowded places."

Sasuke bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something along the lines of, 'Isn't he always unhappy everwhere'.

"Sakura-san," Neji said slowly, his eyes still resting on Gaara who was at the buffet table with Naruto gleefully piling things onto his plate while carefully balancing another bowl at the corner of his plate. "The both of them..."

Dark eyes narrowed slightly, he had been thinking of the same question but he hadn't expected Neji to ask.

"They're best friends." She said with a small smile, "Almost complete opposites I know, but that's just how things happened."

"So the 'best friends' the dobe told me before was you and..." Sasuke echoed.

"Gaara." She finished, smiling entirely. "I always find it so amusing when I see people's reaction to finding out this piece of information."

"But Gaara...-san," Neji added in grudgingly, "And Naruto, are totally-"

"That's why it shocks most people." Sakura couldn't stop smiling, their reactions were so expected though slightly more hidden due to their upbringing and status background. And even though they were being polite to her, it was obvious they couldn't believe this. "Look at them," She pointed her hand at Naruto and Gaara at the buffet table. Naruto was currently stuffing his face, ignoring the weird looks and glares from onlookers.

_'The idiot might have been told off'_, Sasuke realized inwardly shaking his head. But, when they saw someone approaching Naruto, the man suddenly stiffened when he realized he was aimed the _Glare of Doom_ copyrighted Gaara. All the others didn't dare to approach and tell Naruto off because whoever came near was the target of Gaara. No one crossed Gaara, _no one_. Because while usual experienced businessman would conceal hatred, Gaara _emitted_ it, making sure that people _knew _not to cross him. Yes, he aimed his hatred to everyone, except Naruto.

"He looks like Naruto's bodyguard." Neji commented, jealousy underlining his words making Sasuke cock an eyebrow.

Sakura didn't seem to notice it but muttered, "Sometimes I would say it's the other way around..."

Neji and Sasuke noticed this immediately but both didn't comment because Sakura chose this moment to smile and say, "I think I will head over to them." She bowed and left.

Sasuke nodded along with Neji and watched as the pink girl made her way to the buffet table. Gaara didn't aim any glare at her as she settled herself next to Naruto, making a reach for a plate all the while laughing at something Naruto was saying through a mouthful of food.

"What do you make out of this, Sasuke?" Neji started the conversation.

Sasuke made a noise at the back of his throat, "For business, I would say that it would do the Uchiha Corp. some good to be well acquainted with the Sabakus."

"On personal?" Neji dared to ask.

"There is no personal Neji." Sasuke smartly answered back, "But if there is..." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Neji calculatingly. "I'd be sure to mention your name."

Neji coughed once a light blush dusting his cheeks, inwardly cursing Sasuke for sort of figuring him out. "I'm sure you will."

To be continued

* * *

I haven't been updating. Ahahaha -stabbed- Sorry everyone, it's just that with all my homework and schoolwork plus projects piling up, I really don't feel like coming home to WRITE/TYPE stuff. I prefer to browse through pictures (Yay for pictures!). Which brings me to my next rant; I can't stand all the SasuSaku pictures appearing! ROAR!

SasuNaru forever and ever! -is kind of insane-


	10. Comprehending

Gaaaah! I know everyone hates me and everything! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! But I've been struggling with this story and trying to find ways to make it better for the readers. Need to shove in some plot as well.

-**  
****  
By: Hiki-chan **

-

Naruto was having a boring night. Sure there was food, sure there was _ramen_ (lovely, lovely ramen!) but it was _boring_! Gosh, parties like these were always so dull and draggy. He would rather be lazing around at home. It was however, amusing to watch Gaara glare at all the other guests and watch them flinch away in pure fright. Yes, Naruto was sadist at heart. Gaara was not happy being here and he made sure everyone _knew_ about it.

He was introduced to the Hyuuga's by Neji. He was introduced to Hinata and her sister Hanabi. Thankfully, it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would turn out to be. Hinata was everything like a heir should be, Naruto concluded, she was poise, polite, delicate yet firm in her speech and she was able to command respect. Though she did end up stuttering a few sentences when he grinned at her, sometimes Naruto wondered if he would ever figure his secretary out.

Hanabi was quieter; she did not speak a word unless spoken to. Naruto had sort of given up speaking to her after a few attempts.

There were a few who had tried to approach Hinata, asking for a date or dance which she would politely refuse. Those more insistent ones, Naruto soon learned that Neji was a rather protective cousin, were aimed a well practiced glare by Neji who decided to stand next to his cousin. His presence had soon warred off any potential suitors.

Naruto was highly amused when he noticed his best friend's darkening mood. He wasn't really sure what Gaara's deal was but he suspected it had something to do with Neji. He was not blind, especially not to his precious people. Something was going on between Gaara and Neji, but Naruto wouldn't question it until he knew Gaara was ready to tell him. He was just awesome like that.

It was only when Rock Lee arrived where Naruto felt his spirit lift, just a little.

"GOOD EVENING MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! YOU LOOK AS GORGEOUS AS THE MOON SHIMMING IN THE NIGHT SKY!"

Okay, maybe a lot.

He found Sakura, Gaara and his own reaction rather amusing. Shaking his head, Naruto took hold of Gaara's arm and dragged him to the side, out of the way of Lee and Sakura.

"G-Good evening, Lee-san." Sakura smiled, her eyebrow twitched in embarrassment.

Lee smiled so brightly Naruto swore even Gaara flinched back slightly. A bouquet of roses was brought forward into the pink-haired girl's arms. "For you my lovely! I knew you would be coming so I, LEE THE GREEN BEAST had specially plucked prize-winning roses from the golden garden of the Rock's mansion!"

Naruto had a soft murmured 'Is he for _real_?' come from Gaara and he hid a snigger.

Sakura glanced down at the roses, they really were prize-winning. "How thoughtful, Lee-san." A real smile crossed her face.

The blond swore Lee's face had exploded in happiness. "YES! THE CHERRY BLOSSOM HAS ACCEPTED THE SECOND GIFT OF ROCK LEE! KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST!"

"Lee."

Naruto's mouth fell open in pure shock when a man came from behind Lee. Was this man for real?! Seriously, he was almost an exact duplicate of Lee, minus the fact of some minor differences like height, the shape of the face and eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee twirled round and gave the man a winning beam. "She has accepted round two!"

"Lee," Gai put his hand under his chin, his eyes totally serious. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lee!"

Round eyes widened at his sensei, "What is it, Gai-sensei?"

"Lee," The taller of the two held his two hands up in the air, "your present is UNBALANCED!"

Lee did a _dramatic_ double-take.

"While your present may have covered the beauty and elegance of this young lady, you have FORGOTTEN THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!"

Lee's face was a pale white. "W-What is that? Gai-sensei?!"

"CHOCOLATES! FINE CHOCOLATES MY DEAR LEE, EVERY LADY NEEDS TO HAVE A BALANCE OF FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES!"

Lee gasped loudly as tears streamed down his face. "OF COURSE GAI-SENSEI! HOW COULD I FORGET?!"

"Don't ever forget my dear Lee." Gai had this closed-eyes contemplative but somewhat cool expression on his face.

The younger Rock took a deep breath and turned back to a rather dazed Sakura. "Please forgive me Sakura-san, it seems like I'm not experienced enough in the concept of romancing!" Lee turned away as more tears streamed down his face. "I have... let you down my fair blossom."

"Ano... Lee-san," Sakura smiled nervously especially since most of the guests were watching. She could hear Naruto sniggering away at the side and promised herself to hurt him later. "It's alright. The flowers are more than enough, they're lovely."

Lee turned back to face her, his watery eyes wide and filled with adoration. "R-Really? Sakura-san?"

"Lee-san, the flowers are good enough." Sakura smiled sweetly at Lee. Lee... had this charm that was somehow appealing to her. Weird.

"As expected of a kind-hearted lady!" Gai suddenly burst out, as he suddenly appeared in front of Sakura with his perfect good-guy smile blinding Sakura momentarily.

"I'm so happy Sakura-san, you forgive me for this devastating mistake?!"

Sakura's head tilted a little, "Of course."

"Such forgivingness!" Gai exclaimed, now his own tears pouring down his cheeks. "Lee, you have chosen well! And I, GAI, AM TOUCHED AND PROUD OF YOU MY SON!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Naruto watch this 'heart-warming' reunion with a big sweat-drop as he wondered why Lee called his own father 'sensei'.

--

Naruto chuckled when he thought back to just now. It really was amusing to him, but at least Sakura seemed to get used to it, seeing that she was dancing with Lee now. The blond smiled to himself, her happiness was his happiness and the same went for Gaara. His two best friends in the whole world. As childish as that sounded it was true. The people who had accepted him for who he is and not who was in him.

Clear blue eyes lidded when a strong gust of wind blew pass him. Right now, Naruto was right out in the open at the magnificent fountain that the Hyuuga's had owned. He had been strolling along the garden alone because Gaara wanted some time alone, being the understanding friend he was, he didn't question Gaara about it.

He didn't ask Sakura to come for a stroll because she was busy with Lee and besides, it was nice to spend a little quality time by himself. A nice night tonight was. Just like it was... _19 years ago_.

Clear blue eyes widened and flashed red for a moment before Naruto put a hand to his temple, his head throbbing.

Guilt... now wasn't the time to feel guilt. He was suppose to be over this. Naruto's breathing got heavier as bad memories clouded his mind.

_Monster_

No... he was not.

_Monster_

No! Stop it, he was not. He _is_ not.

_Monster... Creature of the dark._

Stop it... Stop it!

_It was all your fault..._

It wasn't! It wasn't!

_All your fault._

No, no, no, no! NO!

_You killed. You Killed._

He didn't! _He didn't_! It wasn't him!

_You killed, you killed HER._

STOP IT!

"Usuratonkachi?"

Darkened blue eyes dilated before it reverted back to its natural clear cerulean color. Naruto took in short breaths, trying to calm himself down. He could feel a warm soothing flame swirling inside his body and knew that his demon was trying to alleviate his sudden stress and pain. His headache cleared.

"T-Teme?"

From the corner, Sasuke stepped out into the open and frowned at Naruto's state. The blond looked terrible. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered a little too quickly as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

It wasn't nothing, Sasuke knew. He saw the blond in that pained condition and had spoken to see the blond snap out of it. Che, it wasn't his problem if Naruto didn't want to say anything about it.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, trying to get his bearing altogether. He had to appear nonchalant to stop Sasuke from feeling suspicious.

Sasuke easily saw through it but didn't comment. Instead, he rose an eyebrow, "What? Are you the only one allowed to take a stroll?"

Naruto felt the warm spread throughout his being, he turned away from Sasuke and smiled a little. "Tch, teme." At least Sasuke was there to snap him out of his hazy memories.

The raven took a few steps towards the blond and stopped. "You okay?"

There was a scoff from Naruto but the smile still stayed, "I didn't know you cared."

"If I didn't care then I would have left your hand inside the vending machine and allowed it to rot."

"I thought you did that just so that your employees still could use the vending machine instead of having it wasted by having my hand stuck there."

Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything back. He knew the blond was kidding, but it still made him mad that Naruto thought of him as that kind of person.

Then again... his actions didn't really do anything to prove himself to _not _be that type of person.

Instead of getting angry, Sasuke took the comment, twisted it and threw it back to Naruto. "That's true. It would have been such a waste after all."

"Teme." The blond bristled and was about to pounce on Sasuke but he stopped when he heard voices.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I need to talk to you."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the same time as they recognized the voices. Not wasting any time, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blond into the bushes at the corner.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed as the sharp branches left small cuts on his hands and face.

"Shut, Uzumaki," Sasuke hissed back. He had cuts on himself as well so the blond had no right to complain.

Naruto glared but didn't say anything as two figures came from around the corner to the fountain. Sasuke and Naruto huddled together from behind the bushes as their friends came into view.

-

Neji pulled Gaara towards the fountain. It was quiet here, no one would disturb them.

"Let go off me!" Gaara hissed angrily as he yanked his hand out of Neji's grip.

"I said I need to talk to you." Neji insisted and tried to reach for Gaara's hand.

Gaara growled and took a step back. "I'm here already _Hyuuga_ just say what you want."

Neji bit his bottom lip in irritation.

The redhead made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat, "If you have nothing to say to me Hyuuga, I'll be off."

"Wait Gaara!"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Gaara said between gritted teeth.

Neji didn't answer to that. "I just want to talk to you.

"You dragged me all the way from inside to here just to talk?" Gaara scoffed in a very sarcastic fashion.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." The taller of the two insisted.

Gaara glared up, "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

Neji clenched his fist, unaffected by the glare. Instead, he crossed the small space between them and trapped Gaara by taking hold of his wrists.

"What are you doing Hyuuga." It wasn't a question; it was a threat, a warning.

"This." And with that, Neji bent down and captured Gaara's lips with his own.

The kiss however was short-lived when Gaara wrenched his hands away with a mighty tug and shoved Neji. The Hyuuga stumbled back a few steps before he was met with an impact where Gaara punched him.

"You're an asshole." Gaara bit out harshly, taking a few precautious steps away from Neji. However, his face sported a tinge of red. "I hate you. Stop coming after me. Get it through your thick-skull." With that, Gaara turned away and was about to walk away but Neji spoke again.

"You don't hate me Gaara. I know you better than that."

The redhead clenched his fist together, highly irritated with Neji. But instead of saying anything he took a step away, intending to ignore the Hyuuga.

"You're going back?"

"I'm finding Naruto and getting the hell out of here." Gaara replied, his voice was soft and deadly.

"What does Naruto have that I don't Gaara?" Neji almost yelled but it came out as an intense whisper. "Why do you care so much about him other than him being your best friend?"

Gaara paused in his step before he turned back slightly, his green eyes blazing with hatred. "Don't you dare compare _yourself_ to Naruto."

Neji opened his mouth but couldn't really find the words to say.

"Naruto will always mean more to me than you ever will." And with that said, Gaara left.

The Hyuuga gritted his teeth together but didn't say anything before he took off in the other direction.

-

When the two of them were gone, Naruto sunk onto the ground right along with Sasuke.

"What just happened?" The blond muttered in a daze.

Sasuke didn't reply. He tried to understand what had just taken place.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the lack of response from the raven. Neji had kissed Gaara. He had actually kissed Gaara. Whoa... Inside, the blond shuddered. Gaara was exceptionally cold towards Neji. The words and the harsh tone had made Naruto almost want to run away. He knew, Naruto knew that Gaara was considered a very dangerous man to those who didn't know him, but what could have happened between Gaara and Neji?

Sasuke didn't fair any better. Although he would admit it wasn't his business to nose into his friend's business, the fact that it had to do with the dangerous Sabaku Gaara of Sand. There was definitely some prying that needed to be done. The raven sighed and turned his head in the directly Neji had gone. Though now wasn't the best time since Neji was in a bad mood. However, seeing a jealous Neji was unsettling.

"Teme get your duck-butt hair out of my face!"

Sasuke growled lowly and turned back, "What did you say, dobe?" He threatened. Only now then did he notice how close Naruto and him sat.

Naruto grinned mischievously at the threat, momentarily forgetting about what had just happened. "Did I stutter?"

"You-" Sasuke glared at the grin, he had to calm himself down and not react to any of the idiot's words. "Tch, thankfully for you dobe, I am mature enough not to threaten you with a picture of your hand stuck in the vending machine."

Naruto blinked once, before he blinked again. "_What?_"

Sasuke smirked, he had the blond now. "Apparently there was a security camera there. And it taped you trying to get your hand unstuck from the vending machine."

The blonde's mouth fell open. No. Way. "T-T-Teme! You're kidding, right?!"

"Would I kid?" Sasuke had this self-satisfied smile on his face that made Naruto want to hit him hard. "I had the pleasure of watching it over and over how you got stuck and how you tried to get out of it."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. Oh help him, if anyone had seen that... someone like Kiba, Naruto would _never_ hear the end of it. The scene of him trying to get his hand unstuck must have been hilarious especially since he was cursing and swearing while tugging his hand in vain. Yeah... then it would have shown the part where Sasuke arrived and had helped him by pulling him out of that predicament... then...

His face burned at the memory. If Sasuke had watched the tape over and over, did it mean that he _also _saw the part where they accidentally kissed? Naruto thought maybe his cheeks had exploded in the sheer heat that his blood was pumping up to them. Did Sasuke watch the part where they kissed _over and over_?

Mistaking Naruto's reddening cheeks as embarrassment to his hand being stuck in a vending machine, Sasuke continued smirking.

Naruto glanced up to glare heatedly at Sasuke. That smirking bastard, he would make him eat those words if it was the last thing to do.

"What's the matter dobe? Vending machine's got your tongue?"

A blond eyebrow twitched. Oh the Uchiha was so in for it. With a hiss, Naruto pounced on Sasuke.

The Uchiha growled and the both of them immediately began to fight. Both tried to roll on top of the other to get the upper-hand. That was until they heard a soft cough.

"Ahem. Gentlemen?"

Naruto froze in his struggle while Sasuke almost choked on his own saliva.

"O-Otou-san?"

To be continued.

* * *

Whew... finally done with this chapter. Sorry once again for the slow update! I'm still struggling with the plot.

I've been wanting to write a fluffy oneshot... (for a contest on Aarinfantasy) but I'm at a lost. What to do, what to do?!

On the side note, I'm glad that people enjoy this story and I'm also touched that some have been trying to cure my lack of inspiration. Unfortunately, it's not working that well. Stupid Sasuke! GAAAAH! D: It's just my personal opinion but how **dare** he compare team hebi/eagle/hawk(whatever) with Naruto and the others!?

-cough- Anyway, I'll take this opportunity to thank those who had pushed me to update this story through reviews and PMs. Thank you. 8D


	11. House Sharing

Thank you everyone for all your support! Especially to those who tried to cure my lack of inspiration and those who PMed me. I'll try harder now! :D

-

**By: Hiki-chan**

**-**

"Do you think it was the right thing to do Fugaku?"

It was dark, late into the night. Already in the early morning say 3 or 4 AM but the two grown adults were still up, sitting at the veranda of the Uchiha mansion enjoying the cool morning air. Minato reached for the bottle of blood red wine and slowly poured it out into his empty glass that contained ice-cubes as he waited for the older man to respond.

"...From that scene, we can only make out two things." Fugaku spoke, lifting a lighter to his lips, there was a click and the cigarette lit.

"Two things?" Minato urged, setting down the wine bottle on the beautifully carved marble table. Fugaku had not answered his question, but Minato knew the man better than that. After all, Uchiha Fugaku was always a rather indirect man.

The Uchiha inhaled, smoke filling his lungs before exhaling slowly, savoring the feeling before he spoke, "One: The fact that the two of them were on top of each other in close proximity suggests intimacy."

Minato cleared his throat, turning his attention down to the wine in his glass. "I'm surprised you noticed that first." He checked his watch, Naruto should still be sleeping like a log back home.

Fugaku ignored the blond man, bringing his cigarette to his lips again, "Two: However their positions indicate otherwise. In this case, it indicates violence. They were fighting."

It was quiet as the gravity of the situation settled. "Ah tch..." There was a clinking noise as Minato swirled the contents in his glass. "This only means one thing doesn't it."

"Hmm..."

The silence stretched out between them before Minato broke the serious atmosphere by lifting a finger and pointing to Fugaku with a blank expression.

"Since when did you smoke?"

The Uchiha inhaled one last time before he put it out, "Never."

--

The next morning

--

Naruto and Sasuke stood with their luggage beside them at the foot of the house before them, both equally speechless.

The silence continued until Naruto spoke, slowing and unsure. "Eh... since when did our families share a house?"

Dark eyes narrowed as he took in the house before him, not really with distaste but more of distrust. He shared Naruto sentiment. Since _when_ **did** his and the idiot's family share a house? Why was he not informed of this until now?

Their fathers were playing dirty; he had come to that conclusion. Now it was becoming clear to him that Naruto and his father were doing all they can to make sure that Naruto and him could take over them without internal arguments.

Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation, of all the times their fathers had to 'drop by', it was when they were lying on top of one another trying to punch the daylights out of each other.

His eyes roved around the house, this time in distaste. The house was much, _much _smaller than the Uchiha mansion, and the other mansions that the Uchiha's owned. In fact, Sasuke would call this house... a commoner house. Trying to spot anything suspicious like a camera before he turned his attention to where Naruto who stood awkwardly in front of the house.

He scoffed softly, building bonds his _foot_.

**Flashback**

_"O-Otou-san?" Naruto whispered, not quite sure what to make out of this._

_"I'm so glad that the both of you get along so well." Minato beamed, but his twitching left eyebrow might have given away how he felt. There were silent steps before Uchiha Fugaku stood beside him, his face expressionless. _

_Naruto opened his mouth only to close it again, what were their fathers doing here?_

_"W-What are you doing here?" Was Naruto's shaky question._

_Minato continued smiling but this time, his smile cracked a little. "We decided to drop by and see how the two of you were coping without us."_

_"The question is," Fugaku spoke and Naruto swore the wind had turned downright icy. "what **are** the both of you doing?" _

_A look of pure horror crossed Naruto's face when the situation hit him. How did they look like, rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other? Sasuke apparently noticed the same thing before he scrambled to get off Naruto trying to appear as calm as possible. _

_The moment they were entangled from each other, Sasuke said in an unwavering voice, "Father, I can explain everything. We were-"_

_"Fighting." Fugaku said._

_Naruto and Sasuke hid their shudders. It was kind of scary._

_"Uh..." Naruto really didn't know what to say. _

_Minato sighed, "Honestly, I don't know how we're going to make this merging work if the both of you are-" _

_"No, no, no, no!" Naruto suddenly cut his father off, "Me and te- I mean Sasuke and I were simply having a little uh..." The blond struggled to find the correct word._

_"Disagreement." Sasuke provided and Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement._

_"Really?" The older blond put a finger under his chin and rubbed thoughtfully, "This isn't good. If fighting breaks out every time the two of you **disagree** then-"_

_"Noooo!" The younger Uzumaki started to laugh nervously, "W-We-We didn't exactly disagree! We just... just... we just-"_

_"Just?" Minato prompted amusement hidden._

_"Just..." Naruto repeated and gave Sasuke a helpless glance._

_Sasuke turned away, a gave the other a 'you dug your own hole dobe, so don't expect my help' look._

_Naruto cursed the Uchiha silently as he struggled to find the word. He reached into his mind and pulled out anything he could find. "Boyish battle."_

_Fugaku blinked, "What?"_

_"B-Boyish battle." Naruto repeated, feeling more humiliated by the second. "Or a banter if you prefer."_

_"Battle and banter has two completely different meanings Naruto." Minato crossed his arms resisting the urge to laugh at his son. That would be too unprofessional._

_"I-I-I mean... What I'm trying to say is that we're still teens right? So... we settle things differently than you adults. We... We look like we're in battle but we're just having a friendly argument!" He ended with a nervous laugh._

_Naruto decided to just shut up after this. He could practically hear the silent Sasuke saying 'Hah, idiot', and boy that ticked him off, but he didn't say anything about it as he did **not** need to dig himself deeper into the hole he created the moment he had opened his mouth. _

_Minato raised an eyebrow, "Alright... I'll believe you." _

_Naruto breathed a sigh of relief._

_"However, seeing that this partnership is going to be tough, I think Sasuke-san and you have to be better acquainted." _

_Fugaku and Minato shared a neutral look before they turned to their sons, "We want the both of you to live together."_

**End flashback**

Sasuke's right eye twitched in annoyance. That was that. The case was closed the moment Minato and his father had agreed to let them share this house. There was no room for argument, no matter how _badly _Naruto had refused.

Just a simple command from their fathers: Pack your bags and go to this address tomorrow morning, the two of you will be staying together for at least a month until you learn to work together.

Of course, unable to actually defy their fathers (not that Naruto didn't try to but it didn't work anyway), they both of them grudgingly obeyed.

With a sigh, Sasuke said, "Come on then dobe, let's not waste anymore time."

Groaning, Naruto followed behind Sasuke who had the keys to the house.

There was a turn of the keys before the door clicked open, revealing the interior of the house.

Naruto was the first to step in, crystal blue eyes absorbing everything. "It's not bad." He commented, "It has a very homely feeling."

Sasuke did not reply but agreed with Naruto. Though different from what he was used to which was expensive décor with artful opulent furniture, this house had a whole different feel to it. It was a feel that Sasuke had unconsciously welcomed. Uchiha Sasuke was a man, a grown mature man who could admit things (to himself) and he knew that he had always wanted _back_ his home when the atmosphere was light and much more cheerful that it was today. Ever since his mother passed away, Sasuke had _yearned, dreamt, hoped_ that things would go back to way it was. Unfortunately it didn't...

Until now.

The Uchiha turned to watch Naruto who examined every inch and corner of the living room they had stepped in.

Ever since his father decided to merge with the Uzumaki's...

Sasuke was not blind, he could notice the change in his father's behavior. Whether this was good or bad, Sasuke was not sure, but he was sure that his father was happier and to him, really, maybe that was all that matters.

"Teme? What are you doing?"

The raven blinked out of his thoughts, silently cursing himself for spacing out right in front of the idiot. "Nothing."

The blond glared suspiciously at Sasuke before he took off up the stairs, dragging his luggage along the way.

Downstairs, Sasuke sighed as he heard Naruto's squeals of excitement, "I thought he was _so _against living together..." Rubbing his temples he muttered, "Honestly, how immature-"

"I CALL DIBS!"

Without his usual think-before-you-act attitude, Sasuke heaved his luggage and ran up the stairs, "Oh no, you don't dobe. I'm the one who was given the keys to this house, so I'm the one who gets to call the shots."

"Hah!"

Sasuke scanned across the four rooms, wondering which Naruto was in. "I have the keys to the house, therefore I'm probably the one our fathers feel can look after the house, someone who is more mature-"

"Your maturity means shit to me, Uchiha."

The raven bared his teeth to no one in particular. Of course, _never_ except him to do that in public. It was only when he knew no one was looking when he become loose. At least he figured out which room Naruto was from and tugged his bag to the room furthest away. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against it.

Naruto had already made himself at home on the comfortable and puffy light orange bed. It wasn't as nice as the one back home but at least it was his favorite color! Turning when he felt Sasuke's presence, he grinned. "Oi, don't tell me you want this room. I've already chosen it."

The Uchiha examined the room before his dark eyes landed on the blond. "Tch, you can have it." The room was a light yellow color with simple décor (such as closet, desk, nightstand etcetera) and the early morning sunrays came through the large windows, pass a semi-translucent flowing white curtain, lighting the whole room up brightly. It was the kind of room, Sasuke had to admit, that would suit a personality like Naruto.

Turning, Sasuke took a good look at the two other rooms (they were much too girly for his taste) before he stopped at the last room right across Naruto's and decided this would be his room at once. It was a good thing that Naruto and he had very different tastes. The room he had chosen was definitely the opposite of Naruto's. It had simple décor just like Naruto's, however the bed was a deep shade of blue (almost black) and of velvety material, the room was a ocean blue color and the windows were covered with heavy dark blue drapes.

Yep, completely different and completely opposite to Naruto's room indeed.

"Yo, teme chose your room already?"

Sasuke settled his luggage on the floor next to the bed as Naruto walked in.

"Whoa, what a depressing room."

"Really?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "I find it quite likable actually."

Naruto slowly took a few steps towards the Uchiha, "I suppose to each its own..." Then he sat down on the floor next to Sasuke, "What are we going to do now?"

The Uchiha spared Naruto a glance and calmly took a few steps out his room. He paused when he heard a "Where are you going?" from Naruto and turned around. Their eyes met for a moment before Sasuke ran off, "I call dibs on the toilet!"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto immediately tried to get up, stumbling along the way as he ran after Sasuke. "TEME!"

--

"What do you mean there's only one toilet available?!"

Sasuke simply shrugged. He stayed planted on the toilet seat after he had put the lid down. He knew how utterly uncharacteristic of this was for him, but there was no way he was letting Naruto get dibs on the toilet, _no way_. Of course, he also knew that sitting on the toilet seat was no way to claim it (in fact this was probably the most childish way for him to do so) but it seemed to have it's desired effect as Naruto stood at the doorway pouting.

Naruto growled at the unmoving Uchiha. It was not fair! Not fair, not fair, _not fair_! The blond stomped down the urge to say something nasty to his inner 'demon' when said demon questioned his level of maturity. Instead, Naruto voted for glaring at Sasuke though his glare had little or no effect.

"Not fair bastard, I want equal rights to this toilet."

The Uchiha gave a smug smile and tilted his head up in a very arrogant way that made Naruto want to hit something. He knew what Sasuke meant, the bastard meant that the toilet was his and there was nothing Naruto could do to change that.

"Nuh-uh. This house belongs to both families so everything should be shared!"

"You chose your bedroom first."

"Whaaat!" Naruto felt like screaming, he had no idea that the Uchiha was so calculative. Perhaps that was how they had become so successful. "That was hardly counted."

Sasuke gave the impression that he didn't care and frankly, he didn't. He had every right to be at least slightly upset over this whole 'stay together thing'. That morning, his father had given him the keys to the house and had explained the basic things about the house. Such how many rooms and toilets there were, where the switches were when there is a blackout and how they (Sasuke and Naruto) were suppose to take care of the house, and that includes the chores. Preposterous, had been the first word that had come into Sasuke's mind when his father said that. No Uchiha had _ever _taken care of _chores_.

So deep in his thinking, it was only until he heard a soft 'click' sound then he glanced up. Naruto stood grinning a few feet away, holding his camera phone between his fingers. Oh he would make a mint out of this. Who wouldn't want to see the all supposedly powerful Uchiha sitting on the toilet seat, resting his chin on his hand, completely spaced out?

"You..." Sasuke's eye twitched, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Naruto had just did.

"Hehe." Naruto grinned cheekily but the smile dropped when the Uchiha slowly stood up, emitting murderous waves. The blond took a step back before he broke into a run, laughing all the way while Sasuke sprinted after him.

"USURATONKACHI!"

--

Naruto plopped down on his bed and threw a dirty glare at Sasuke who had deleted the picture from his phone and stood at his doorway. Finally, he let out a sigh and rolled on his back. "Come in teme, it's easier to talk when you're inside the room."

Sasuke frowned a little and almost replied that there was nothing to talk about, but thought better of it and took a seat on the chair at the desk. There was actually much to discuss especially considering their... new living arrangements. The Uchiha waited for Naruto to speak first and he didn't have to wait long.

"I can't believe our fathers! How dare they do this to us?!" Naruto muttered obscenities below his breath before he continued, "I mean, living together! Living _together_!"

"I heard you the first time dobe."

Naruto didn't even toss a glare at Sasuke and he continued as if he had never been interrupted, "How dare they? How _dare _they?! How _could_ they?!"

"Precisely that they are our fathers." Sasuke said, crossing one leg over the other, "Therefore they _dare_ and they _can_ do this to us."

The blond groaned and ran his fingers through his wild blond hair. "It can't get worse than this."

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe, it gets worse."

"What?" Naruto messed up his hair in frustration; his hair ended up looking like a lion's mane on a bad day. He looked up to the ceiling, "Why do I always jinx myself? Alright, I'm prepared; just tell me what it is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. One word, '_Drama queen' _went through his head at Naruto. "When my father passed me the keys this morning, he said we had to do chores."

Naruto promptly fell out of his bed (Sasuke hid a laugh). "What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

The blond glowered and got on his bed again, "Don't be a bastard now, I know that's who you are but right now I don't think I can stop myself from punching you."

His anger went up a notch, "I assure you, you wouldn't land a hit on me." Sasuke uncrossed his legs.

Naruto reached for his orange pillow and muffled a scream into it. He removed the pillow, "How about a truce until we figure out how to deal with this _chore_ thing. I don't think our fathers would appreciate anymore fighting."

Sasuke felt a need to comment on Naruto's 'boyish battle' but decided not to. "Deal." It would be much easier to work this way, especially since he didn't want to get himself involved further in this mess.

"Alright." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and covered his face with the pillow once again.

"Alright," Sasuke repeated, "I'll tell you now. If you're thinking that it's only our rooms that needs cleaning you've mistaken. My father told me that they actually had a cleaner to take care of this place."

The blond squashed the pillow and sat upright, "What?!" He's been saying that a lot lately. "We're both working adults. We have work to do! They can't suddenly force us to take care of everything."

"I suggest we hire someone as well. That way we won't have the chores to do and that takes care of our problem."

"Excellent idea, Uchiha." Naruto beamed, ready to plop back onto his bed to rest.

"However, we have another problem."

"Jeepers, what _now_?"

Sasuke tried to find the correct words to phrase his next sentence. "We're both working adults. From what I heard, you sometimes don't come home at all."

"That's right." Naruto replied confused, what has that got to do with anything?

"I am the same, and even if I do come home, the usual time I come home is earliest around 11 to 12."

"Me too."

"So the problem is..."

Naruto inclined his head to the side in confusion, "Is?"

"Our fathers want us to get along, if we hardly see each other-"

"Oh!" Naruto quickly saw which direction Sasuke was coming from, "We can always pretend?"

There was no hesitation in Sasuke's answer, "My father is _very_ perceptive."

"Mine too..." The blond muttered dejectedly, realizing they could not fake it.

"And, apparently, our parents foresaw this problem." Sasuke closed his eyes and tapped his finger against the desk to quell his irritation at what his father had told him that morning, "They had decided to make us work only on a few selected days a week."

Naruto who had been idly tracing a crease line on his bed stopped abruptly, as he realized where this was going. "_No_. They _didn't_."

"They did." Sasuke said almost sulkily.

If Naruto had not been so utterly horrified about his current situation, he may have commented that Sasuke was a lot more open than before. There was silence for about a minute before Naruto said, "How do they expect us to bond anyway?"

"Our fathers apparently had filled one of the drawers in the living room with brochures and pamphlets of things we could do."

The blonde's jaw dropped and he stared straight at Sasuke. He blinked and tried to make a sound but it came out as a croak. He tried again, "Y-You mean they _planned_ this?!"

Sasuke could only look away. "Hn."

--

"So... what's in that room there?" Naruto asked as he pointed a finger at the room right at the end of the hallway which was next to his and Sasuke's bedroom.

The problems faced just now were now temporarily avoided. They had decided that they would just march into their father's office and demand an answer to everything later on, right now Naruto had wanted to explore this house that supposedly belongs to both of their parents.

"A toilet."

The blond tilted his head, "Eh! So we have another toilet?"

"No, that toilet is off-limits. My father said so." Sasuke looked thoughtfully at the toilet.

"Huh?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "That's all I know. My father said the toilet is off-limits."

"How can that be?" Naruto marched towards the toilet and put his hands on his hips once outside. Ignoring Sasuke, he turned the knob.

It was stuck.

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "It's locked."

Sasuke frowned, "Maybe that's why it's off-limits."

"Why should anything in this house be off-limits?!" Naruto demanded angrily before he chewed his bottom lip in thought, "Unless... unless they have something to hide."

Both of them shared a look. Sasuke then stared suspiciously at the door, something his father wanted to hide huh. Damn that dobe and his ideas, now _he _wanted to know what was behind the door just as much as Naruto. It was preposterous to think his father was hiding something from him but what Naruto said made sense.

Naruto tapped his foot on the floor, thinking impatiently, "You know, my father wasn't at home in the morning."

Sasuke looked away from the door to Naruto, "He was at my house. That's how I knew so much about this house."

The gears in Naruto's head started to turn, "What time did you see him?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment, "7AM?"

Naruto blinked, "What was my father doing there so early?" A tiny portion of Naruto's mind also screamed 'What were _you _doing up so early?!' Naruto _never_ understood how people could wake up so early on a Saturday.

"Hell, would I know?" Sasuke retorted but Naruto took no offence this time.

Something fishy was going on, and they (because Naruto was sure he'd be able to drag Sasuke into his plans) planned to find out what.

--

To be continued.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting so patiently for my update (or not so patiently XP). So anyway, this chapter doesn't have much plot, is kind of/sort of like a filler? Just to spread the SasuNaru interaction/love? I see many questions, don't worry, more will be explained later on the story.

Oh! Killbee and the eight-tailed demon, that's how Naruto and Kyuubi should be like! _Seriously_!

**Important: I want to ask all of you whether I should change my title. Right now, I really don't know how much the story would be related to the title. Suggestions? Or should I leave it?**

This poor lifeless author starts her new semester tomorrow. Please be patient about an update and give her support! 8D


End file.
